


One Shots and Prompts

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots and Prompts from my Tumblr page (mostly Niall centric)</p><p>Updated Regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Let Go (Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write this when I heard the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda. I’m writing this as if Niall’s daughter is telling the story so it is in her pov. I hope you enjoy this. I cried while writing it. :’( The song is truly amazing and it makes me cry every time…

_**Wind blowing on my face,** _

_**Sidewalk flying beneath my bike,** _

_**A 5-year-old’s first taste of what freedoms really like,** _

"Daddy!" I giggled as he ran beside me, smiling widely.

"You’re doing amazing, baby girl." He laughed along, grinning.

I giggled once more and concentrated as the houses passed by.

_**He was running right beside me,** _

_**His hand holding on the seat,** _

_**I took a deep breath and hollered,** _

_**As I headed for the street,** _

"Daddy, let go! You can let go now, daddy!" I shouted, grinning a toothily grin.

He chuckled and nodded, slowly letting go.

_**You can let go now, daddy,** _

_**You can let go,** _

_**Oh, I think I’m ready,** _

_**To do this on my own,** _

_**It still feels a little bit scary,** _

_**But I want you to know,** _

_**I’ll be okay now, daddy,** _

_**You can let go,** _

The day of my wedding is today. 

I was marrying the love of my life, Darren.

We’ve been dating since we were 16 and now we’re 23 and getting married.

I can’t believe my life has come this far.

_**I was standing at the alter,** _

_**Between the two loves of my life,** _

_**To one I’ve been a daughter,** _

_**To one I soon would be a wife,** _

Daddy was standing right beside me. 

I could tell he was trying so hard not to cry.

I’m his little girl, he’s not ready for me to grow up.

No matter how old I get, he’ll always be my daddy.

He’s been my best friend since I was born and I never want to lose him.

_**When the preacher asked,** _

_**"Who gives this women?"** _

_**Daddy’s eyes filled up with tears,** _

_**He kept holdin’ tightly to my arm,** _

_**'Til I whispered in his ear,** _

"Daddy, it’ll be alright. You can let go." I whisper quietly to him.

He sniffles, and looks me in the eyes.

"My baby girl is growing up and won’t need me much longer."

I bit my lip to stop the tears and just simply pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

_**You can let go now, daddy,** _

_**You can let go,** _

_**Oh, I think I’m ready,** _

_**To do this on my own,** _

_**It still feels a little bit scary,** _

_**But I want you to know,** _

_**I’ll be okay now, daddy,** _

_**You can let go,** _

The phone call I got from my uncle Louis was the worst thing ever.

_'Ellie, it's your father…'_

His words still floating in my mind, haunting me.

_'He's not well…'_

The tears made their way down my face as Darren and I rushed through the double doors.

_'He's been in a fatal car accident. They don't think he's gonna make it…'_

As we reached the reception, the lady looked up and smiled.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Niall Horan, please. I’m his son-in-law and this is my wife and his daughter." Darren rushed out.

The women typed a few things before looking up.

"ICU room 101." We thanked her and ran towards his room.

_**It was killin’ me to see,** _

_**The strongest man I ever knew,** _

_**Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room,** _

"How is he doing?" Darren asked quietly, while I just stared ahead of me at my daddy.

He was lifeless on the bed.

"Not well. They think he’s not gonna make it through the night." Liam answered solemnly.

I ignored everyone else and walked to my daddy’s side.

"I love you, daddy." I whispered so quietly, I thought he wouldn’t hear.

His eyes fluttered until they half opened.

When he saw me, he smiled weakly and grabbed at my hand.

_**"You know he’s only hangin’ on for you,"** _

_**That’s what the night nurse said,** _

_**My voice and heart were breakin’,** _

_**As I crawled up in his bed,** _

_**And said,** _

"Babe, I don’t think he’ll be around much longer." Harry whispered, rubbing my back.

"Think maybe you should say your goodbye. We all did…" He finished, eyes red from crying.

I looked up at him, then around the room at everyone else and finally nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, okay." I whimpered, slowly walking towards his bed and crawling in next to him.

_**You can let go now, daddy,** _

"Daddy, I just want to let you know that I love you forever. Forever and always."

_**You can let go,** _

"I’ve had the time of my life with you around me. You’re my best friend forever and always."

_**Your little girl is ready,** _

"I’ll always be your little girl. You’ll always be my daddy. Forever and always."

_**To do this on my own,** _

"I know I’m ready for this. You’ve taught me so much, dad…I’ll never forget you."

_**It’s gonna be a little bit scary,** _

"Sure, I’ll have my rough days, but I know you’ll be looking over me and protecting me."

**_But I want you to know,_ **

"We’ll all remember you. Every single person in this room. We all love you so, so much."

**_I’ll be okay now, daddy,_ **

"You can let go now, daddy. I’m not going to stop you. I hope God takes good care of you. I love you. I’ll miss you. Keep an eye on us, yeah? We’ll meet again someday, daddy. But for now, you just sleep well. I love you."

_**You can let go,** _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Niall James Horan. Time of death: 10:16 pm. December 4th 2040."

_**You can let go…** _


	2. Half a Heart (Ziall AU - Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something that popped into my mind while listening to Half a Heart by One Direction.

_So your friend’s been telling me,_  
 _You’ve been sleeping with my sweater,_  
 _And that you can’t stop missing me,_  
 _Bet my friend’s been telling you,_  
 _I’m not doing much better,_  
 _'Cause I'm missing half of me,_

Zayn sighed as he placed the picture carefully onto the table. He was missing his baby, his world… _his Niall._ Just a month prior, they had a row…which leaded to a break up. Niall was so mad that he- he just left. Zayn had never felt so heartbroken. He missed his love. 

_And being here without you is like I’m waking up to,_  
 _Only half a blue sky,_  
 _Kinda there but not quite,_  
 _I’m walking around with just one shoe,_  
 _I’m half a heart without you,_  
 _I’m half a man at best,_  
 _With half an arrow in my chest,_  
 _I miss everything we do,_  
 _I’m half a heart without you,_

Louis watched his best friend stare blankly at the TV. The Bradford boy had been depressed for the last six months. Ever since the break up, he’s fallen deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that is depression. But he denied the accusation- no, he wasn’t  _depressed._ He was  _missing his other half._ He made sure to tell Louis that. The older lad just rolled his eyes and shook his head, promising to be back. Zayn sighed and looked out the window, the rain poured down like the tears on his face. 

"I miss you, my love."

_Forget all we said that night,_  
 _No, it doesn’t even matter,_  
 _'Cause we both got split in two,_  
 _If you could spare an hour or so,_  
 _We’ll go for lunch down by the river,_  
 _We can really talk it through,_

"Zayn!" Harry exclaimed, "It’s been eight-fucking-months! You need to get the fuck out of this house and get back out there! Get over Niall and move on! The Irish bastard isn’t worth your time or tears!" The younger lad had finally exploded. Though he loved Niall, he’s known Zayn longer and if  _anyone_ hurt Zayn…oh, he’d be livid. He won’t take shit from anyone.

"You think it’s  _easy_ for me, Harry?! The boy of my dreams  _left_ me! He left me because I was an idiot who believed some tossers at school instead of my own boyfriend! What if this was you and Louis? Huh? Would you wanna move on and forget?! No?! That’s what I thought! So don’t you  _dare_ tell me to move on.  _Don’t. You. Dare._ _"_ At this point, Zayn was in Harry’s face, but the younger boy stood his ground and huffed.

"He’s tearing you apart, Zayn. And don’t you even bring Louis and I into this! Our relationship is  _perfect!_ And I-” Harry stopped, suddenly realizing what he said. “Shit, Zayn, I-” Zayn held up a hand to stop him mid-sentence and felt tears prick his eyes.

"I’m sorry we can’t all be perfect, Harry." Zayn’s voice broke on the last word and his dam finally broke. "I’m sorry I can’t keep a boyfriend like you can! I’m sorry my boyfriend left me because I was an idiot! I’m sorry I’m not good enough for him! I’m just so fucking sorry!" He was shouting by this point, tears streaming down his face as Harry held back his own.

"Zayn…stop talking like that. I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry. I love you. I’m so-fucking-sorry." The boy flew into his friend’s arms and the two boys stood there, cuddled in the middle of the room. Zayn crying for his love and Harry trying his best to comfort him.

_And being here without you is like I’m waking up to,_  
 _Only half a blue sky,_  
 _Kinda there but not quite,_  
 _I’m walking around with just one shoe,_  
 _I’m half a heart without you,_  
 _I’m half a man at best,_  
 _With half an arrow in my chest,_  
 _'Cause I miss everything we do,_  
 _I’m half a heart without you,_  
 _Half a heart without you,_  
 _I’m half a heart without you,_

Niall smiled up at his boyfriend, Liam Payne. The boy was amazing in his eyes…not  _perfect_ like Zayn was…but close enough. He tried to laugh, he really did. It’s been a year since that terrible day and Niall was still not over it. He missed him. Of course he did! They were together for nearly  _four years._ That kind of relationship isn’t the one to forget. He’s been with Liam now for two months and Liam can see exactly what he’s thinking. He’s not mad, oh no, he knows who  _ZaynAndNiall_ are. They went to his school. They were the ‘power couple’ as people called them. They were popular. Everyone knew them. When they split…it was the headline of the school paper for weeks. People devastated about the news. 

"Ni," Liam whispered, nudging his boyfriend. Niall looked up, tears clear in his eyes, "I know you miss him, babe…and I don’t want to come between that…why don’t you just talk to him? Just-"

“ _Talk to him?_ Are you crazy, Liam! It’s been a year…he’s probably found someone much better than me. Not forgetting that Harry and Louis would  _never_ allow me to talk to him after I hurt him like that. Li, I- I can’t. I- I love you. I do, but-“

"But not as much as Zayn." Liam finished for him, slinging an arm around the blonde boy’s shoulders. "I know. And I understand. I’m not mad. I promise I’m not. I know because…I feel like that about my ex." He sighed, looking down.

"You miss Danielle, right?" Niall more or less stated, as to which Liam answered by nodding.

"Yeah…yeah, I do." 

"Well, I think that means we should just…break up?" Niall whispered, not wanting to sound rude. Liam looked up, a slight smile on his face. "You know, to see if our previous relationships can be healed?"

"Yeah…I’d like that, Ni." 

_Though I try to get you out of my head,_  
 _The truth is I got lost without you,_  
 _And since then I’ve been waking up to,_  
 _Only half a blue sky,_  
 _Kinda there but not quite,_  
 _I’m walking around with just one shoe,_  
 _I’m half a heart without you,_  
 _I’m half a man at best,_  
 _With half an arrow in my chest,_  
 _I miss everything we do,_  
 _I’m half a heart without you,_

From that day on, Liam and Niall were no more. They broke up, on a happy note, and tried to rekindle their true loves’ relationships. Danielle quickly burst into tears and hugged Liam like her life depended on it. Liam’s face could had cracked with the smile he plastered on his face. Bringing his lips down to Danielle’s, they kissed passionately and Niall watched on, happy for his, now, friend. He sighed when he turned the other way and walked towards the familiar park. Knowing who was there. Because he may or may not have eavesdropped on the conversation.

As he arrived, he spotted the three people he was searching for. There, stood as beautiful as a prince, was _his love, his world, his life…his Zayn._ Louis and Harry next to him, smiling and laughing at something Zayn said and  _wow._ Niall hadn’t seen Zayn smile like that since their first date. Releasing a shaky breath, he composed himself before taking the first step forward. 

"Uh- hey." He whispered, watching the three lads spin around. All shocked at first, before different expressions morphed on their faces.

Louis; anger, hatred.

Harry; disappointment, anger…hope?

And the guy he was looking at: Zayn. He looked like he was about to cry. But happy too…

"What do you think you’re doing here?" Louis spat, getting in the younger boys’ face. Niall swallowed down the fear as he looked into the eyes of his used-to-be best friend.

"I- I, uh-"

"I what?! Here to break my best friend’s heart again?! Here to be a prick?! Oh, if only you know how much I wanna beat the shit out of you right now." Niall visibly shrunk back as a stray tear escaped his eyes.

"Louis, please, I came to talk to Zayn…please. Just- just let me, please. I promise I’m not here to hurt him again. I already learned that lesson a year ago. Just  _please.”_ Niall begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. Louis growled before Harry roughly, yet softly, pulled him away.

"Let them talk, Lou. We’ll stand over there, yeah? Just…come on." As Harry dragged his boyfriend away, he stole a glance at Niall and smiled sadly.

Niall looked up at his ex. His beautiful,  _perfect_ ex love. “Zayn,” He whispered, stepping closer. Zayn just looked down and stepped back at the same time as the blonde. The action hurt Niall and he whimpered quietly. “Zayn,  _please._ I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry! Please, just give me another chance! I promise to be better…I promise to never hurt you like that again…just- please! Take me back! Please…” He hoped, with all his heart, he’d get another chance, but as Zayn looked up, his heart dropped to his stomach because Zayn’s eyes were dark and angry.

"I can’t. Sorry, Niall. You hurt me. I can’t go through that again. I was so deep in depression that I nearly lose Louis and Harry too. I’m sorry, but I can’t be with you again. I love you. I always have and always will, but…I just can’t. Ni…I’m already with someone else. And I love them. So much. I’m sorry. We’re over and…never getting back together. Enjoy your life, Ni. I hope you find someone else. I love you." With that, the tanned lad turned away and jogged over to the two others, and what happened next shocked Niall, even more so from the speech. Louis actually  _kissed!!!!!_ Zayn on the lips…and then Harry did…and that’s when Niall knew he’d never get his love back. And as the three disappeared into the distance, he collapsed onto his knees and sobbed.

His prince was gone and this fairy tale never had a happy ending. It never does, really. His body fell to the side and that’s where he fell asleep. Hoping to never wake up again because what’s the point? His life is practically over. There’s no need for Niall now. He awaits God to take him. Awaits the permanent darkness that he hopes to see soon. Because he can’t live anymore…it’s impossible. Because what Zayn didn’t know…Niall had nowhere to go. His heart was his home…and his heart is no more.

_Without you, without you, half a heart without you,_  
 _Without you, without you, I’m half a heart without you._


	3. So, C'mon, Baby, Be With Me So Happily (Part Two of Half a Heart - Ziall AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Part Two was requested so...

Six months after the incident in the park, Niall’s life has completely crashed down. He doesn’t have a home, doesn’t have any friends, doesn’t have any family to turn to…he’s alone and has been for the last six months. He’s been on the streets since that horrible night. He never did tell Zayn, or Louis, or Harry, or Liam even! He had no home. He stole food and drink, washed in lakes and rivers, drowned in his own tears. His life was a nothing.  _He missed Zayn…_

xxx

Louis, Zayn and Harry strolled down the peaceful street. The three boyfriends laughing along with each other, their hands intertwined, fingers locked together. Zayn hated to admit it, but he was happier with these two, than he ever was with Niall. He got everything from Louis and Harry, but never anything from Niall. He always did wonder why, but if he’s honest, he’s gotten over Niall. Louis and Harry are amazing and he loves them.  _So much…_

xxx

"And then Louis was like, ‘But I’m Louis, I get everything I want!’" Harry burst into laughter as he retells a ( _not even funny)_ story from months ago. Zayn and Louis chuckle along, shaking their heads affectionately at their younger boyfriend.

"You’re lucky you’re cute, Hazza." Zayn winks, earning a huff from Harry, who sulked between the two. Louis kissed the top of his head, arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I love y-" Zayn was cut off as he tripped over something, staggering ahead of the pair, managing to catch himself before he could fall completely.

"What the fuck?" He whispered as the three looked down and gasped. Because there, laying as still as a brick, was their once beloved friend. The blonde hair, now covered in dirt. The once bright skin, now pale as snow. The once cute pudgy belly, now thinner than a twig. The once beautiful boy, now looking so… _dead._

"N- Niall?" Harry whimpered, crouching down as he reached a shaky hand out. Placing his hand on Niall’s cheek, Harry swear he stopped breathing. His skin was cold, too cold for it to be healthy. Looking up at the two boys behind him, Harry stuttered out, "We need to get him home."

xxx

Half an hour later, the three boys stumbled into their shared home. The still passed out Niall in Zayn’s arms. The Bradford boy was shaking as tears streamed down his face. This was  _HIS NIALL._ _HIS BABY._ No matter how many times he’d try and forget it, he still loved Niall. Niall still had his heart.

"Come on. Let’s get him warm, cleaned, fed and in clean clothes. Poor lad looks like death came and went." Louis said softly, taking the blonde from Zayn’s arms. 

"B- Be careful with him." Zayn whimpered out, eyes not moving from the Irishman’s. Louis bit his lip and pressed a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head.

"I will, babe, don’t worry." With that, Louis ran upstairs to help Niall, whilst Harry and Zayn shakily made their way to the kitchen. Harry putting on some tea for everyone. Zayn just sulked in a chair and buried his face in his arms.

"N- Niall, baby…" He whimpered repeatedly.

xxx

Niall finally began coming around again. He groaned and felt around him. Instead of the cold, hard ground he became used to waking up on, he was confused when he felt something soft. He was scared to open his eyes, but he needed to know what was happening. Slowly peeling his eyelids open, he had to squint at the brightness. 

"Where am I?" He mumbled to himself, sitting himself up and looking around the room. His gaze caught site of a picture…but not just any picture…a picture of  _Louis, Zayn and Harry…_ no…

"Y- You’re awake?" He heard a sudden voice from the doorway, attracting his attention. His eyes landed on three familiar bodies.

"No…" He whispered, shaking his head and scrambling up. Because before him was… _ZaynandLouisandHarry._ "W- What are you d- doing here?" He whimpered, curling up against himself.

"Niall," Louis started softly, taking a step towards the scared blonde, "We’re not mad. I promise. We’re worried as hell. Please. Why didn’t you tell us? We wouldn’t have left you all those months ago if we had known what you were going through…Ni, I- I can’t even begin to explain how fucking sorry I am. W- When we saw you…p- passed out on the street…we were scared. We didn’t know if you were alive. You’re so skinny and pale and…Niall, I love you. We love you,  _so much._ Please listen to us. I beg of you. Give us another chance.  _Please.”_ Louis begged, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Niall gulped and looked into each boys’ eyes, studying each of them, before finally giving his full attention to Zayn. The tanned lad looked absolutely heartbroken as he gazed upon his once beloved partner.

"Z- Zee?" Niall whimpered, holding out his arms. Zayn wasted no time in running forward and gathering the small and weak boy in his arms. 

"I’m here, baby. I’m always here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. I’m sorry. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to let you go. Please,  _please_ forgive me. I love you so much, baby.” Zayn cried, holding a sobbing Niall in his arms, close to his chest. Hands running through the blonde tuffs of hair.

Niall gripped Zayn’s shirt as a lifeline, before feeling two more pair of arms wrap around them. He heard Louis and Harry whisper,  _I love you’s_ in his ears as the four of them sat on one bed, all cuddled close together. Niall right in the middle.

xxx

From that night on, the four boys became one. A week after finding him, the boys asked Niall to join their relationship. Niall happily obliged and thus, creating a perfect relationship. Sometimes, the boys would split in pairs for a day or two, ( _mainly Louis and Harry, and Zayn and Niall)_ but then would rejoin together and enjoy each other’s company. They still spoke to Liam, who is still happily in love with Danielle, and go on double dates with them. Liam and Niall are still close, and Liam is lucky to say he once dated the amazing lad. 

Through thick and thin, they stuck together and overcame everyone’s doubts of a four way relationship.


	4. I Wish (Zianourry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was listening to both One Direction albums today and when I heard I Wish this idea popped into my head. :)

_He takes your hand,_   
_I die a little,_   
_I watch your eyes,_   
_And I’m in riddles,_   
_Why can’t you look at me like that?_

Liam watched as Niall cuddled into Josh’s side as they watched a movie that Liam couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of. Why would he need to know when he wasn’t even paying attention? The love of his life is with another man and that hurt. It really did. Liam has been in love with Niall ever since their Up All Night tour started, but just as he was going to tell the lad how he felt, Niall came squealing to their dressing room yelling how Josh had asked him out and he had said yes. That was the moment Liam’s heart shattered.

_When you walk by,_   
_I try to say it,_   
_But then I freeze,_   
_And never do it,_   
_My tongue gets tied,_   
_The words get trapped,_

Louis opened his mouth to call for the Irish lad just as Niall skipped passed, a big grin plastered on his face as he hummed the tune to one of their songs. Louis froze, the words escaping from his head. His tongue refused to spit out the words he was desperate to say. His mind telling him to leave the poor boy alone and let him love his boyfriend, but his heart says Niall doesn’t really love Josh, no, he’s just confused about everything. He wanted to listen to his heart, he really did, but he didn’t want Niall to hate him. He’d rather be Niall’s best friend for the rest of his life, rather than tell him he loves him while he has a boyfriend and lose him forever. Louis shook his head and walked away, one silent tear rolling down his cheek.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder,_   
_Whenever I’m near you,_

Harry’s heart started thumping harder as Niall laughed at something Louis had said. The five boys were lounging around until they had an interview later that afternoon. Harry couldn’t advert his eyes away from the blonde lad. He was good at hiding his pain and tears from everyone around him. Okay, maybe not around his sister or mum because, well, they’ve grown up with him and they know when he’s in pain. He likes to think he’s amazing at hiding these things from the lads and the fans, but sometimes he worries that he’s being too obvious with the sadness…

_But I see you with him slow dancing,_   
_Tearing me apart,_   
_'Cause you don't see,_   
_Whenever you kiss him,_   
_I’m breaking,_   
_Oh how I wish that was me,_

Zayn sipped away at his beer as he glared at the drummer boy who was dancing with the love of Zayn’s life. He’s wanted, for so long, to just snatch Niall away and kiss him. He’s wanted Niall since being put together as a band. He’s wanted, more than anything, to just feel Niall’s lips on his own. He’s wanted to cuddle the younger boy and protect him. But Josh is the only one who can do that. Zayn loved the drummer like his own brother, but when he and Niall were cuddling, kissing and dancing…Zayn hates him so much.

 _He looks at you,_  
The way that I would,  
Does all the things, I know that I could,  
If only time could just turn back,  
'Cause I got three little words,  
That I’ve always been dying to tell you,

Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry sat alone. The four of them staring down at the floor as they sat in the lounge area on the bus. Niall had gone out with Josh an hour ago for some dinner. Josh not noticing the harsh glares he received from the other boys as they wanted nothing more than to kick the drummer out and cuddle Niall themselves. Each boy’s heart slowly breaking apart as they held back tears. Maybe they all realized the other three were in love with Niall. Maybe they just thought one person’s sadness effected the others. But they all knew one thing… **Niall should be there and not with _Josh._**

_But I see you with him slow dancing,_   
_Tearing me apart,_   
_'Cause you don't see,_   
_Whenever you kiss him,_   
_I’m breaking,_   
_Oh how I wish that was me,_   
_With my hands on your waist,_   
_While we dance in the moonlight,_   
_I wish it was me,_   
_That you’ll call later on,_   
_'Cause you wanna say good night,_

Three hours later, the tour bus door was slammed open and in came a laughing Niall and grinning Josh. The boys jumped up from their seats and glared at the couple, who froze once they caught sight of them. “Um…hey, boys.” Niall waved, smiling at his friends. Josh nodded a ‘hey’ and turned to Niall, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? We’ll go to rehearsals together.” He whispered against his lovers lips. Niall hummed in agreement, pressing his lips firmly against Josh’s once more before pulling away. “I love you,” Josh said as he walked off the bus and slammed the door. Niall just smiled at his band mates, before skipping off into the bunk area. 

_'Cause I see you with him slow dancing,_   
_Tearing me apart,_   
_'Cause you don't see,_   
_But I see you with him slow dancing,_   
_Tearing me apart,_   
_'Cause you don't see,_   
_Whenever you kiss him,_ _  
_

Rehearsals have been terrible for Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry. They were all too focused on their crush that they messed up each step. This caused their management to become increasingly annoyed with the band and Niall to become confused and worried. “What is wrong with you boys?! Niall’s the only one who’s been getting it spot on today! If you four do not stop with this crap, there will be no free time until this tour has ended!” Their choreographer screamed, his face red and neck vain popping. Niall watched as the man stalked off before he approached his friends. “Are you boys alright?” He asked innocently, not realizing he’s the reason for the boys loss of concentration. They just mumbled incoherent words before the music was playing and the man was back, demands spitting out like wild fire.

_I’m breaking,_

Liam watched as ‘Nosh’ kissed, his stomach churning before he eventually tore his eyes off the scene, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Oh how I wish,_

Louis choked back sobs as ‘Nosh’ cuddled into a peaceful sleep. He saw Niall’s lips twitch up in a smile as Josh tightened his grip slightly. The tears streamed down Louis’ cheeks.

  
_Oh how I wish,_

Harry bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as ‘Nosh’ giggled and joked around before the concert. The tears streaming down his cheeks.

  
_Oh how I wish, that was me,_

Zayn was done. He couldn’t stand to watched anymore ‘Nosh’ kisses or cuddles or jokes. He was just done. If he couldn’t have Niall, why should he bother? Loving Niall was like chasing clouds. He was done. He walked away, with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Oh how I wish, that was me…_


	5. Saving Niall (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'i dont know if you'll actually do this, because you dont have to but any ways here's the prompt Niall centric zianourry One where Niall cuts and one day it’s all just too much and he cuts really deep and someone finds him and he’s on the floor unconscious and you go on from there. Thanks, ignore if you wishor just dont want to do it! :) xxxxxx - Anonymous'

Niall sliced the, already, scarred skin of his pale wrist. He watched in awe as the red liquid leaked out the open wound. He smiled a sickly smile and placed the razor in the sink. Sitting with his back against the bathroom door, he stared at the new cuts. 

Niall Horan. 1/5 of the world’s biggest boy band. Never would you have thought he would ever harm himself, right? But what happens behind closed doors, is a whole other story. No one knew of this habit he has. Never would he tell the boys and cause them any worry. He hid the scars well. Make up and bracelets did wonders.

His baby blue eyes darkened as he glared down at the oozing blood. “Stupid idiot.” He muttered to himself as he grabbed a towel and pressed it down onto the wound. He hissed in pain and swore under his breath. He held it there for a little while before grabbing a gauze and wrapping it tightly around his wrist. He finished by washing off his razor and hiding it in his bedroom just before the other boys came home.

~~~~~

It was just another day in the home of One Direction. They had just finished up at a signing and arrived home just moments ago. However, Niall was itching at his wrist. Fans had come and insulted him right to his face and no one defended him. He felt the urge to cut grow and soon, he found himself in the same position he seemed to practically live in; on the bathroom floor, razor in hand. 

“That’s one for being fat,” He muttered, slashing his skin. “That’s another for being stupid,” Another slash. “That’s for not being good enough,”  _Slash._ “That’s one for not being able to sing,”  _Slice._ “This one is for being worthless.” This time when he sliced his wrist, he had made a deep incision. It was much deeper than any he made before. His eyes widened as the blood streamed out at a fast pace. “Shit, shit, shit.” He hissed, scrambling up and grabbing a towel. 

Pressing it to his wrist, it made no difference. Within seconds, the once blue towel was coated in crimson blood. Niall could feel himself starting to lose consciousness. Black began to invade his vision. He could feel himself becoming light headed. The panic rose in his chest until he couldn’t cope anymore. His body crashed to the ground with a  _thud._ His eyes soon fluttered to a close as his body fell limp.

~~~~~

Harry was on his way to his bedroom when he heard the thud. He froze in place as his eyes flickered to the bathroom. He remembered that Niall had come up here a little while ago and he soon became concerned. Walking over to the door, he tapped lightly, not wanting to startle the blonde. “Ni? You alright in there, buddy?” 

No response. The Cheshire lad grew more concerned and began banging on the door. “Niall, this isn’t funny! Open the door now!” His fists made contact with the door over and over again. He heard footsteps rush up the stairs and soon, the other three were right behind him.

“Haz, what’s going on?!” Liam asked frantically. Harry spun around, his eyes wide in fear.

“Niall’s not responding to anything I say! I heard a thud and now he’s not answering me!” 

Zayn’s eyes widened as he flew forward, against the door. “Niall, open this fucking door now! I mean it! Open up now!” He screamed, slamming his shoulder against the wood. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Zayn had burst the door down and the four lads rushed into the small room. What they saw, sent horror throughout their bodies. Niall lay still. Blood still oozing heavily from his cut. 

“NIALL!” Liam yelped as he crashed to the ground on his knees. “CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!” He yells out, grabbing a clean towel and wrapping it tightly around the pale wrist of the blonde. “Niall? Ni, can you hear me, bud?” He asked, brushing the hair from his face. Liam received no response and he swore under his breath. He checked for a pulse, luckily finding one, but knowing it was too slow. “Come on, Ni. Stay with me. Don’t leave me now.” He whispered, choking back the sobs which built up in his throat.

The three others stood back in horror, waiting for help to arrive.  _What made him want to harm himself? Why wouldn’t he let us help him? What’s made him so upset? Oh, please let him be okay…_

_~~~~~_

Liam paced the waiting room of the hospital, wishing a doctor would hurry up and tell him some good news! He kept glancing at the large clock that hung on the wall.

It felt like hours until a doctor finally emerged from the surgery room. “Friends and family of Niall Horan?” He called out. The four boys rushed over to him, startling the older man slightly before he smiled and led the boys to a more private hall way. 

“How is he?” Louis asked quietly.

“He’s fine. He’s lost a lot of blood, but we’ve stitched him up nicely and he will recover just fine within a few weeks.” Each boy deeply sighed with relief and felt their hearts flutter at the good news. 

“Can we go see him?” Harry choked out. The doctor smiled and nodded, leading the way to their friend’s room. 

“He’s a little sleepy right now due to the pain medication we gave him, but he’s awake.” 

“When can he leave?” Zayn questioned as they stopped outside the room.

“In about a week. He’s going to be weak for a while due to the blood loss, and we need to make sure he’s strong enough to leave. His stitches will have to come out in a couple weeks, but we’ll make you an appointment for that later. He’s in this room right here. Don’t overwhelm him. Don’t ask any questions or say anything that may upset him. Just let him know you’re there for him and make sure he knows you’re not mad. He just needs his friends there.” The doctor explained.

“Yeah. We’re not mad at him. We’re concerned about him, you know?” Louis replied, sighing. The doctor nodded in understanding.

“That’s completely understandable. But as I said, don’t overwhelm him. Just talk quietly to him and let him know you love him. He’s very drugged up on medication and a little out of it, though.” He finished.

Liam smiled and shook the doctors hand. “Thank you so much. It really means a lot to us.” The doctor just smiled in returned and quietly opened the door.

“Niall? Your friends are here to see you.” The doctor smiled warmly at the small looking blonde on the bed who, in return, smiled weakly and nodded.

As the four boys walked in, they gasped quietly at the sight of their best friend. He was pale, his wrist wrapped in a thick gauze, his eyes were dull, but a small smile played at his lips. “Hey, guys.” He mumbled, his eyes fluttering.

“Hey, Ni. How’re you feeling?” Zayn asked softly, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Niall yawned, practically answering the question. 

“Sleepy.” He mumbled barely audible. The lads chuckled lightly and smiled down at their small band mate. 

“Sleep, Ni. We’ll be here when you wake up. We’ll take you home in a week and we’ll make sure you’re never sad anymore. We’ll protect you.” With that, Niall drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing his brothers were around him and he was safe.


	6. Mates Before Dates (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'here's a prompt for you!!! zianourry!friendship where Taylor (Harry s girlfriend) and her friends keep calling Niall horrible names. Niall doesn’t sat anything to the other boys, but they find out and become overprotective - Anonymous'

Taylor Swift. The singer-songwriter. The girlfriend of Harry Styles. Many people love her, including Harry, and many people hate her, including Niall.

~~~~~

“I don’t even know why you’re in the band…you can’t sing and you’re not attractive…in fact, you’re the most ugliest human being to ever walk on this planet.” Taylor scoffed, glaring down at the teary eyed blonde. Taylor’s friends burst into laughter as the blonde’s tears finally streamed down his pale cheeks.

“The boys don’t even like you. They’re only being nice to you because they feel sorry for you.” Anna, Taylor’s closest friend giggled. Taylor laughed along with her and turned her stare to Niall.

“Go away now, fatty. Go cut yourself, freak!” Niall felt the tears running down his faces as he sprinted off home. His vision blurred as the warm tears trickled down his face.

As he entered his home, he didn’t bother saying hi to the other four boys, he just ran to his room and slammed his door shut. Burying his head in his pillow, he let out harsh sobs. His whole body shaking as he curled up in a protective ball. That’s how he fell asleep that night. Tear stained cheeks, red and puffy eyes…and a broken heart.

~~~~~

The harsh words from Taylor and her friends went on for a few more weeks, until one day, the other four boys found out. 

~~~~~

Harry was on his way to Taylor’s home for a surprise visit when he found out. As he approached his girlfriend’s home, he could here girl’s giggling and harsh words being thrown around.

“You’re just a fat, ugly, blonde pig!!

“No one loves you!”

“Just go cut, blondie.”

“I wish you were dead!”

Harry couldn’t believe the words that were being thrown around. He burst through the door, seeing his blonde best friend silently sobbing as his girlfriend and her friends were laughing hysterically.

“WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!” He yelled out, causing everyone to freeze in place. The group of girls whipped their heads around, gasping. Taylor’s mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Niall slowly turned, tears streaming down his face. Harry’s eyes softened at the sight of his best friend and he held his arms open. Niall choked back another sob before rushing into his younger band mates arms, sobbing into his chest.

Harry’s eyes glared daggers towards Taylor and her friends. “You are disgusting,” He spat, “How dare you say that to my best mate! I thought you was really sweet, obviously not. We’re over, Taylor. Don’t you dare try and talk to me or Niall or any of us ever again! I’m done with you.” He growled lowly. 

“Come on, Ni. Let’s get you home.” He whispered softly into the sobbing blonde’s ear. Niall nodded into his chest and allowed Harry to guide him into his car. Harry strapped Niall into the passenger seat before placing a light kiss on his forehead and shutting the door. He climbed into the drivers seat and took off home.

~~~~~

As the pair stepped into their home, Liam spotted the tear tracks on Niall’s cheeks and the angry look on Harry’s face. He felt himself rushing to Niall’s side and calling down the other two lads. 

“Ni? What’s wrong?” Louis asked concerned as he and Zayn arrived in the room. Niall just shook his head and buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, sobbing. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through the blonde locks.

“When I went to visit Taylor, I heard her and her friends saying some horrible and disgusting things to Niall. They were telling he to cut himself, they called him fat, ugly, unloved…it was disgusting! Niall was sobbing his poor little heart out when I burst in the room.” The other three were in shock before anger and disgust took over their features. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill her!” Zayn growled, scaring the small blonde.

“Zayn! Hush!” Liam hissed, cradling Niall into his chest. “We will deal with her later. Right now, we just need to comfort Ni. We’ll sort Taylor out later, let’s just be there for Niall.”

So that night was spent with the four boys protectively cuddling their small blonde brother. They would never let a soul hurt their baby Nialler ever again. They vowed to forever protect him, and that is exactly what they did.


	7. Baby Blonde (Part One - Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'If you do baby Niall you should do toddler louis and have one be like the first day they bring him home and louis doesn't even know what to do with him because babies are so small and delicate - Anonymous'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall: 3 years old.
> 
> Louis: 6 years old.
> 
> Harry: 10 years old.

“Daddy, when’s Papa Li coming home with the new baby?” 6 year old Louis asked his father who was currently cleaning the house. Zayn stopped what he was doing, bent down and picked up the toddler, setting him on his hip. 

“Very soon, baby. But you need to remember that Niall has come from a very bad home and he will be scared for a couple weeks so you need to be careful with him, yeah?” Zayn hummed, watching as Louis’ face dropped at the mention of his baby brother coming from a bad home.

“Why was his home bad, daddy? Was is not very nice? Our house is very nice, he’ll like it here!” The 6 year old exclaimed. Zayn chuckled a little at how confused his little baby was.

“Yes, our house is very nice. But Niall’s home was very bad. His parents weren’t very nice people. We need to make him comfortable right here, yeah? You’ll need to be a little more quiet for a while, alright? Just until Niall is settled in properly.” Zayn rocked the little brunette in his arms, pecking his forehead.

Louis’ face lit up and he nodded, clapping his hands together and grinning. “Okay, daddy! I’ll be a good boy and be a cool big brother to Nialler! I’ve always wanted to have a little brother…but will I still be yours and Papa’s baby when Niall comes?” Louis’ face dropped, tears swimming his crystal blue eyes.

Zayn frowned and wiped away the lonesome tear. “Oh, babe, you’ll always be mine and Papa’s baby. No matter what. Niall is just our new baby, but you will always be our baby. I promise.” Zayn kissed Louis’ forehead before putting him down onto the floor just as they heard keys unlocking the door.

“Harry! Papa’s home! Come down here!” Zayn called up, excitedly. The 10 year old came running down the stairs, just in time for the door to swing open. 

Liam walked into the house with a small blonde walking along side him, clutching Liam’s hand with one hand and a stuffed dog under the other arm. The little blonde’s eyes were wide and frantically looking around at his surroundings. Zayn’s heart melted at the adorable little blonde and knelt down in front of his.

Niall jumped a little bit, squeezing closer to the male next to him. “Hey, Ni. I’m your Daddy Zayn. Don’t be scared, babe, we won’t hurt you. Could I have a hug?” Zayn held his arms open, waiting for a hug. 

The little blonde stared at him, his head telling him to be careful, but his heart throbbing, telling him he won’t hurt him. Niall reluctantly let go of Liam’s hand, before stepping forward into the other male’s arms. He wrapped his tiny arms around his daddy’s neck, burying his head in the crook of the older’s neck.

Zayn gently wrapped his arms around his new son’s waist, rubbing small circles on his back. “There you go. I won’t hurt you. Daddy’s got you now. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” Zayn whispered softly into the little blonde’s ear.

“Do you want to meet your brother’s, baby?” Liam asked, kneeling next to his husband and his newest son. Niall pulled away from his daddy and stared at his Papa. Nodding, the blonde latched his hand back onto Liam’s, allowing the tall male to gently tug him over to the two awaiting boys, who were jumping excitedly.

“Ni, this is-” He was cut off by the toddler, who just couldn’t hold in his excitement anymore.

“I’m Louis, but you can call me Lou or Boobear! And this is my big brother Hazza! But he’s your big brother now too! I’m 6 years old and Hazza is 10 years old! He’s big! And-” Zayn chuckled at the excited toddler, before rushing over and gently stopping his son. 

“Lou, baby, you’re scaring Niall.” He hummed softly, noticing the shaking blonde in his daddy’s arms. Louis’ face dropped, his shoulders slumping and tears building in his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to make Ni scared…” He whispered brokenly. He felt horrible about scaring his new baby brother. Harry wrapped his little brother in a hug, whispering sweet things in his ears. Niall looked at the pair, before wiggling out his daddy’s arms and towards his two brothers.

Zayn and Liam watched in fascination as the little blonde tapped on Louis’ shoulder. The toddler turned around and looked down at his new brother, surprised. 

Niall reached his arms up and frowned. “No cry, big brother.” He whispered, shocking everyone in the room. Louis’ eyes widened but a grin took over his face. “Hug?” The little blonde whispered, holding his arms up. Louis smiled and nodded, leaning down and wrapping his brother in his arms.

Harry watched as his little brother’s stayed wrapped up with each other, before seeing the blonde look at him and pulled away from Louis. Harry watched as Niall walked up to him and reached his arms up.

“Hug?” He whispered again. Harry couldn’t help but grin and coo as he picked the blonde up with ease. The little blonde’s arms wrapped around the curly haired lad’s neck and his legs around his waist. Louis strolled over joined the hug, Harry wrapping one arm around Louis, while the other held Niall tightly to his chest.

Liam and Zayn watched with tears in their eyes as their three sons stayed in each others arms. Niall fitting between the two perfectly. The two males always knew something was missing from their family…maybe Niall was that missing puzzle piece…


	8. Baby Blonde (Part Two - Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'How about for the baby Niall, he wakes up crying, and the family comforts him? :) - Anonymous'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall: 3 years old.
> 
> Louis: 6 years old.
> 
> Harry: 10 years old.

Baby Niall has been in the Payne-Malik family for a month now, and things are going well. Niall loves his older brothers and daddies. Louis and Harry play with him everyday and never let the small blonde frown. 

Zayn and Liam are thrilled that their two eldest children are making the smaller child feel welcome. Niall had never felt so happy. He giggled for the first time a week after he joined the family. Ever since then, he has been giggling and smiling everyday. 

——————

It was around 2:30 in the morning and Liam sat up, sensing something was wrong.

“Li? What’s wrong?” A deep voice croaked from beside him. Zayn stared up at his husband with a concerned face, worried why Liam had such a worried expression.

“I-I just feel like something is wrong…” He whispered, eyeing the tanned lad next to him, taking in his half naked body. Zayn smirked lightly and leaned up, pressing a small kiss to the younger lad’s jawline.

“Nothing’s wrong, babe. You’re being para-” He was cut off with a loud cry from the baby moniter, indicating their little blonde baby was awake.

The two men lept up and ran into Niall’s room, seeing Louis and Harry already in there. Louis saw his daddy and papa and ran to Liam’s side as Zayn ran to Niall.

“Papa! What’s wrong with Ni?!” Louis asked frantically, looking scaredly up to his papa. Liam hushed him and picked him up, resting him on his hip.

“Calm down, baby. Ni’s fine.” Liam whispered, stroking the small lad’s hair.

——————-

Zayn rocked Niall back and forth, whispering comforting words in his ear. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He whispered as Niall calmed his sobs to small whimpers. Niall just shook his head and buried his face in Zayn’s shoulder.

“Did you have a scary dream, babe?” Zayn tried again. This time, though, he recieved a small nod of the blonde boy. He frowned and turned to his family, who also frowned.

“How about we all cuddle, yeah? We’ll change you first and then all cuddle.” Liam suggested, smiling softly as the blonde brought his head up. Niall smiled back and nodded.

“Cuddles.” He murmered, his wide blue eyes shining as his brother’s and daddies smiled.

—————————-

Once Zayn had changed Niall’s diaper, the family of five cuddled in bed, Niall in the middle, Louis on his right, Harry on his left, Zayn behind Louis and Liam behind Harry. 

Niall smiled and curled up into Harry’s side, tucking his head under his chin. Sighing contently, Niall fell into a peaceful sleep, enjoying the feeling of having his family around him. Dreamland came quickly, causing an automatic smile to form on the small blonde’s face.


	9. What We Never Knew (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Niall Centric Zianourry where the boys watch The last House on the Left and Niall starts freakin out in the middle of it. They calm him down and ask him why he's so scared and Niall finally tells them that he used to have a sister, but she was raped and brutally murdered like the girls in the movie? Thanks so much xoxo - Anonymous'

The boys decided they’d watch a horror movie, since it was on of their rare days off. The Take Me Home tour has been a lot of fun, but the boys needed a day off. Management agreed for them to have a day off, but as long as they worked hard the next. The boys agreed with this and soon, they were spending a relaxing day together. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Louis asked the group, his eyes skimming over the different movies they had. “OH! Can we watch The Last House On The Left?!” Yelped an excited Harry. Liam chuckled at the youngest and nodded, agreeing. “Sure!” Louis laughed, placing the disk in the DVD player and pressing ‘play’. 

Niall sat, snuggled into the corner of the couch, holding a blanket over his body. He remembered hearing about this movie, and didn’t ever want to see it for personal reasons. The boys didn’t know, but Niall knew they were about to find out.

Half way through the movie, Niall was in tears and was literally shaking in both fear and sadness. Silent sobs wracked his body, but that was enough to attract the attention of Zayn, who was sitting closest to him. “Ni? Babe, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked, concerned, catching the attention of the other four. Liam paused the film as Zayn pulled the blonde onto his lap.

“Ni, are you scared?” Louis asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Niall choked back more tears, and tried calming himself down. He sniffled a few times, before the tears stopped completely. “Now, what’s wrong, babe? Why are you so scared?” Harry asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down Niall’s back under his shirt.

Niall sniffed once more before opening his mouth, “I-I used to have a s-sister…s-she was…s-she w-was…r-r-r-raped and m-murdered…j-just like the g-g-girls in the m-movie…” That was all he could muster before bursting into sobs again. 

The four Brits looked at each other, wide eyed and shocked. They hadn’t known this about their blonde friend. They finally snapped out of their shocked condition to comfort the now hysterical Irishman. “Babe, why didn’t you tell us before? We wouldn’t have watched it if we had known.” Zayn cooed, pressing a light kiss to the mop of blonde hair resting against his chest. 

“I-I-I-I didn’t w-want t-to ruin o-our day o-off-f.” Niall sobbed, his hands fisting Zayn’s shirt. Louis stroked his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear. “You wouldn’t have ruined our day, love. We just want you to be happy. How about we just cuddle now?” Liam suggested, lacing his fingers through Niall’s.

The four boys nodded in agreement and soon enough, they were all curled up in their bed. Niall being in the middle, Louis and Zayn on either side of him. Harry behind Zayn and Liam behind Louis. Each boy had a hand on Niall as a form of comfort for the blonde. 

Niall looked outside the window, seeing a star shining more brighter than the others…he knew that was his little sister. He smiled as a lonesome tear trickled down his cheek. “I love you…” He whispered, staring at the star. Soon enough, his eyes were drooping and he cuddled more into Zayn’s warm and bare chest, letting sleep finally take over. 

 


	10. The Stylinson's (Part One - Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'heya, i love ur story. could u do a kid!fic where Larry!parents, baby!Niall, toddler!Liam and big brother!Zayn?... Niall centric please? -Any xoxo - Anonymous'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall: 3 years old.
> 
> Liam: 10 years old.
> 
> Zayn: 15 years old.

Louis and Harry Stylinson were a happily married couple. They have three son’s: Zayn, who is 15. Liam, who is 10 and Niall, who is 3. Zayn loves his little brothers, he hates seeing them cry. He protects Liam and Niall more than anything. 

Zayn isn’t any normal teenage lad. He doesn’t hang out with friends, he doesn’t have a girlfriend and he doesn’t go out partying every night. No. Zayn stays at home and plays with his brothers. 

Liam is probably the most mature 10 year old anyone has ever seen. He’s always doing so well in school and his teachers wonder how he knows all this stuff. When asked at parents evening, Louis and Harry just grin and shake their heads saying, “He’s just a natural smart boy.”

Niall. Little baby Niall. The world’s cutest 3 year old. Niall is very small for his age. Many people think he’s only a year old. His speech isn’t any better, but his family doesn’t care. The little blonde is the sunshine in everyone’s lives. Niall hated anyone being sad. If he saw his brothers or daddies sad, he would crawl into their lap and cuddle up to them. 

The family of five are the perfect family in everyone’s eyes, but sometimes, things do go wrong…

———————————————————

Niall woke up, feeling his tummy growl. He pouted, seeing he was alone. Normally, his brother Liam would be in the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Niall grabbed his stuffed bear he named BooBear, and stuck his thumb in his mouth, waiting patiently for one of his daddies to come get him.

After a few minutes passed by, Zayn wondered into the room and smiled at his baby brother. 

“Hey, Ni.” He cooed, picking up the small blonde and rocking him gently. 

Niall smiled and pulled his thumb out his mouth, gripping the material of Zayn’s shirt in his small fist. 

“You hungry? Daddy and Papa have made some breakfast. Li’s downstairs too. He’s feeling icky.” Zayn’s voice was soft and it made Niall happy. 

Niall frowned at the thought of his other big brother being icky. He hates seeing them upset.

As Zayn made his way downstairs, Niall on his hip, they saw that their Daddy was trying to get Liam to take his medicine. 

“Li, baby, please take this. It will make you feel better.” The curly haired male begged, concern dripping off his words.

“It tastes icky, Daddy.” Liam pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

It was no surprise that when Liam was ill, he’d bring his child side out. He’d always act Niall’s age when he was poorly.

Niall frowned and wriggled out of Zayn’s arm and toddled over to his brother, climbing onto his lap.

The small blonde tucked his head under Liam’s chin and cuddled closely into his chest.

Liam smiled and hugged his little brother back, kissing the top of his head.

This was Niall’s way of saying they wanted them better. Knowing this, Liam sighed and opened his mouth, awaiting the medicine.

Harry smiled and slipped the spoon into his son’s mouth, watching as he made a disgusted face. Harry chuckled and ruffled his middle child’s hair and stood up, bring Niall into his arms.

“How about we let Li sleep for a little bit while we get some breakfast, yeah?” Harry hummed, bouncing the small toddler in his arms.

Niall nodded and smiled up at his Daddy, wrapping his small arms around the taller male’s neck.

Harry smiled and kissed the blonde’s head, leaning down and placing a kiss on Liam’s head as the brunette child drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Harry walked into the kitchen where Louis and Zayn were giggling at something on Louis’ laptop.

“You’re not reading those silly fan fictions again, are you?” Harry sighed, placing Niall in his high chair.

The two male’s slammed the laptop shut and looked down at the floor, small smirks playing at their lips.

“No, Daddy.” Zayn said, smiling innocently. Harry rolled his eyes and fought a smile.

His family was perfect.

—————————————————————————

Once Zayn finished school the following day, he came straight home to a crying 3 year old.

“Ni? Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, throwing his school bag on the floor and picked up the small blonde.

“Thought you weft fo’ever.” He whimpered, clinging to his older brother’s neck. Zayn’s eyes softened as he pressed a sweet kiss to his baby brother’s head.

“I’d never leave you, Nialler. If I did leave, I’d take you with me.” The older lad cooed, wiping away a tear that fell from the blue eyed boy.

Niall sniffled and buried his head into the crook of Zayn’s neck, clinging to him as if he would die if he were to let go.

Zayn walked into the lounge room where their father’s were and sat down next to them, cuddling Niall close to him.

“How was school, love?” Louis asked, smiling down at the tanned boy who smiled in return.

“It was good. I got a part in the school’s musical. I’m the main character.” The teenager grinned.

Louis and Harry both gasped, huge grins across their faces. “Oh, I am so proud of you, baby.” Harry gushed, pressing a kiss to his eldest son’s forehead. Louis copied his husband’s actions, such pride in his eyes.

Niall looked up into Zayn’s eyes and smiled. “Wuv you.” He whispered, leaning up and kissing Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn smiled lovingly back down at his brother and pecked his little nose. He chuckled as Niall scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out.

Yeah, Zayn thought, my family is perfect.

————————————————————————————

A week later, when Liam was feeling better, he decided he’d spend the day with his baby brother.

The little blonde was sat in his play room, BooBear in one hand and a sippy cup of juice in the other.

Big blue eyes looked up at the 10 year old and grinned, showing his teeth.

“Li, pway wif me?” Niall asked in his cute little baby voice which no one could say no to.

Liam smiled and nodded, sitting on the floor next to his little blonde brother. Liam couldn’t deny how much he loves his brother. 

Niall was everything to Liam. Niall was everything to the whole Stylinson family. Both Louis and Harry’s familes back in Doncaster and Cheshire were all in love with the little blonde.

Niall loved having all this attention from everyone around him. He loved how everyone was so nice to him. 

Liam sat and played with Niall all day until they were called down to dinner. 

Before they left the room, Liam gave him baby brother a big hug and kissed his head.

“I love you, Ni.” He whispered.

“Wuv you, Li Li!” Niall replied, giggling and running ahead of his brother.

Liam smiled and shook his head, following his brother.

My family is perfect.

—————————————————————————-

Louis found himself smiling broudly at the little ball of sunshine jumping around with his brother’s.

Zayn’s and Liam’s eyes held so much joy and happiness as Niall’s held excitement. The three children were the happiest.

Louis watched from the arch way of the door frame as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“We have a perfect family.” Harry’s husky voice whispered lovingly into his ear. Louis nodded and turned in his husband’s arms to face the younger male.

“We sure do. I can’t believe we have three beautiful children.” He hummed, pressing his forehead against Harry’s.

The younger male nodded and tilted his head up, pressing a loving kiss to his husband’s soft pink lips.

“I love you.” Harry whispered once they pulled away.

“I love you too. So much.” Louis replied in the same hushed whisper, pulled the small Brit into his chest and cradling him close, watching his children laugh and joke around.

They are perfect. My perfect, perfect family.

——————————————————————-

A year. 

That’s all it took for the Stylinson family to fall apart. 

A too fast, too happy year.

Louis and Harry never imagined this to ever happen to any of their children.

Not once did they ever lie awake at night thinking that anything like this could happen to their kids.

“Why did this have to happen?!”

That was the question everyone wanted to know.

What did they do to deserve this?

What did Niall do to deserve this?

How could Niall James Stylinson be the one who ended up with Cancer?


	11. The Stylinson's (Part Two)

At first, they thought that maybe baby Niall just had the flu or something, so they brought him some simple flu medicine to help.

A week after first using the medication, the symptoms seemed to stop, this calmed the family down and they just carried on as normal.

However, a month later, Niall’s symptoms came back, but were worse than before. He was constantly tired, always feeling icky and threw up a few times a day.

Harry and Louis were worried and, very rightly so, scared. Niall hardly ever got ill, but when he did, he was ill _bad._

One morning, they dropped Zayn and Liam off at school and immediately drove Niall to the hospital.

Once they explained the symptoms to the doctor, they were immediately rushed off to another doctor, who specialised in oncology.

This had both parents terrified. “Oncology? Isn’t that…” Louis trailed off as he paled.

The doctor nodded sadly. “Cancer. Yes. It’s not positive, but I’ve seen these symptoms with other children and it’s always safe to get him checked out, just in case. I’m sorry, Mr. Stylinson. I wish you and your family the best of luck.”

—-

"I’m so very sorry, sir’s. Niall has

acute lymphocytic leukaemia or ALL. From the results we’ve received, it shows that Niall has had it for around a month.”

Louis and Harry’s hearts shattered to the ground as the doctor spoke. They treated this like the flu and left it alone! They felt so guilty.

The doctor, Dr. Maxwell, bit her lip as she watched the two males in front of her, dissolve in tears and choked sobs.

Niall sat quietly on the bed, kicking his legs back and forth. He was in his regular clothes, after changing from the itchy hospital gown he had to wear for the scans.

The small blonde was too young to know what was wrong with him, all he knew was his daddies were crying. Does that mean he’s really icky? Niall did not know.

—-

As they arrived home, Harry sat on the couch with Niall on his lap. The older male held tightly to his baby and cried in his hair.

"I love you so much, baby. Please don’t leave me. I promise to be an amazing daddy. I’m so sorry. I love you so much." He repeated between sobs.

Niall frowned and lifted his daddy’s head, cupping his face. He shook his small head and pecked his daddy’s cheek.

"No cwy, daddy. You no pwetty when you cwy." He whispered, his small hands rubbing circles on the curly haired man’s face.

Harry smiled, a watery smile, and kissed Niall’s forehead. “I’m just sad, baby. You know how you cry when you hurt yourself? Well, I hurt now, so that’s why I’m crying.”

"Why you sad, daddy? Is papa sad too? Why were you cwying at the big white place? Am I weally icky?" The toddler asked. He was much wiser than everyone gave him credit for.

"Baby," Harry started, not knowing how to tell his 3 year old baby he was seriously ill, "You don’t need to worry about anything right now, okay? This is something papa and I will deal with, okay? You just need to rest."

—-

An hour later, Zayn and Liam arrived home. They were both laughing at something, but their grins were wiped off their faces as they took in the scene before them.

Harry was sobbing into Louis’ chest, as Louis stroked his hair and whispered soothing things in his ears, tears also streaming down his own face.

"Dad? Papa?" Liam questioned as he moved closer to Zayn, a bad feeling in his stomach. Zayn was staring intently at the pair, not liking the pit of agony in his stomach.

"Where’s Nialler?" The oldest brother asked, throwing his and Liam’s bags to the side. "He normally runs towards me when I get home."

Louis looked at his children and his heart dropped into his stomach. How was he going to tell a 15 year old and a 10 year old, their 3 year old baby brother has cancer?!

"Love’s…sit down. Dad and I have to have a serious talk with you. About Niall." This caught the immediate attention of the two and Zayn glared, silently sitting down.

Louis sat down across from them and pulled a still sobbing Harry into his lap. He thought about how to start talking as he felt the glare of Zayn hit his head.

"Zayn, Liam…your dad and I…we took Niall to the hospital this morning because he was feeling sick again. We thought maybe his flu came back…but, we found out that wasn’t the case. The doctor sent us to the oncology ward—" He didn’t need to say anymore because Zayn gasped.

"T-That’s where…" He choked back the tears as he stared into his father’s eyes. "That’s the cancer ward."

—-

Zayn made his way up the stairs and towards his baby brother’s room. Once he calmed down from the shock of the news, he decided he wanted to see Niall himself.

He arrived at Niall’s door, and knocked softly. Seconds later, the door swung open and a little body flew into Zayn’s leg. “Zaynie!” The small blonde cried, sobbing into Zayn’s leg.

The tanned male bent down and picked his baby brother up and held him close. “Shh. I’ve got you, babe. It’s okay. You’ll be fine.” He cooed, walking into the room, closing the door with his foot, and gently sat down on the small boys bed.

"I-I feel icky, Zaynie! I don’t wike being icky!" Niall cried out, clutching the material of Zayn’s shirt in his small hands, sobbing his heart out.

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut tightly, holding back a new round of tears that threatened to fall. “I know, baby. I know. I’m here now. I’ll look after you. I promise to keep you safe. I love you. I love you so much.”

Half an hour later, Louis walked into his baby’s bedroom and smiled at the sight. Niall was cuddled into Zayn’s chest as the older boy held him protectively. Both boys fast asleep. Louis pulled the covers over them and planted a kiss on each boy’s forehead. “I love you, boys.”


	12. The Stylinson's (Part Three)

A sharp cry awoke Zayn from his restless slumber.

His thoughts were stuck on his sick baby brother.

It’s been three weeks since the family found out about Niall’s cancer.

A whole three weeks of no sleep, no smiles, no laughs.

Niall’s been throwing up everyday, crying his poor little heart out.

Sobs, cries and vomit; the only things that come out of Niall.

Zayn shot up, running towards Niall’s and Liam’s room.

Liam was shaking in his bed, the covers wrapped tightly around himself as he shook with heart breaking sobs, his baby brother covered in his own puke and his own tears.

"Shh, Ni. It’s alright, baby boy. I’ve got you now. Zaynie’s here." The oldest sibling cooed, picking Niall up and rocking him back and forth, prepping his face and head with kisses.

Louis and Harry rushed in, looking panicked and concerned as they saw their sons.

Harry rushed over to Liam and held him to his chest, letting the small 10 year old bury his head in the crook of his daddy’s neck.

Louis rushed to Niall and Zayn, the blonde sickly pale with his eyes read and puffy,The sight broke Louis’ heart.

"Oh, baby. Shh. Papa’s here. Shh. Don’t cry, baby. You’re too beautiful to cry." Louis whispered, taking the small boy from his eldest son’s arms.

"It’s alright, Zayn. Daddy and I have him now. Why don’t you and Li go to your room? We’ll come check on you once we’ve cleaned Ni and put him back to bed." Louis said as he turned to his sons.

Zayn hesitated, but nodded, quickly picking Liam up bridal style and walking to his bedroom.

Harry and Louis proceeded to taking care of their baby boy.

—-

"Zayn?" Liam’s small voice spoke after a few moments of silence from the two brothers.

"Yeah, Li?" Zayn questioned, running his fingers through his brother’s hair.

"Is Ni gonna survive this?"

That question was what broke the Stylinson family.

Was their youngest boy going to survive?

Was their baby going to die at only 3 years old?

"Of course he is, Li. We Stylinson’s are strong. Ni’s gonna be fine."

But…Zayn wasn’t so sure himself.

—-

The next morning, Zayn awoke to get ready for school.

Before doing anything else, he did the one thing he did every morning…go straight to Niall’s room.

"Morning, Ni." He cooed, picking up the small and pale boy in his arms.

Niall grinned sleepily and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

"How about some breakfast? I’m sure Li wants a cuddle before school."

10 minutes later, Niall found himself in Liam’s arms as the older boy cuddled him close on the couch.

"I love you, Ni." Liam whispered, pressing a kiss to Niall’s thin, blonde hair.

"Wuv you, Li-Li." Niall replied, wrapping his small and chubby arms around Liam’s torso.

Liam breathed deeply, cherishing the moments he still has with the small boy.

_He’s going to be okay, Li. He’s our strong little boy. He’ll grow up to be an amazing adult._

His daddy’s voice rung through his mind, but…what if Niall didn’t survive this…Liam would lose someone so, so close to his heart and he doesn’t know what he would do…

His family would just fall apart at the seems and nothing would be the same…

Liam stopped himself from his thoughts and just tightened his grip on Niall before pulling away.

Smiling softly at the sleepy toddler, Liam kissed his forehead and stood up, carrying Niall on his hip as he walked into the kitchen.

—-

Niall lay, pale and crying, on the hospital bed.

The small sick boy was having one of his many, many chemo sessions.

His parents and siblings were all there with him.

Not only them, but his parents’ parents were there, along with his cousins.

The pain was almost too much for the small toddler.

His doctor was a nice women, she announced herself as Jade.

"Shh, sweetheart. It’s almost finished." Louis cooed, running his fingers through his baby’s hair.

"Papa! Icky! Don’t wike it, it icky!" The toddler wailed, tears streaming down his face.

Harry walked to his other side, grabbing his small hand.

"It’s okay, baby. It’ll be finished in a minute and then we’ll go get some Nando’s, yeah? And then we can cuddle when we get home." The younger father assured the boy.

This seemed to please Niall and he settled down, closing his eyes and wishing the pain away.


	13. One Legged Niall (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'weird prompt but oh well Zianourry Niall centric. Niall has a prosthetic leg on his left side. He has had this since he was 5 because he was in some sort of accident, the boys know but the fans don’t, he thinks the fans would think he was a freak, so he just says he hurt his knee from soccer when he was younger. He still thinks the boys love him less, anywho, one day at an interview or concert, the world finds out. Long, and include protective - Anonymous'

There was one thing the world did not know about Niall. The boys and their management knew, but not the fans or public. What is this thing they don’t know? Well, Niall has a prosthetic left leg. When he was 5 years old, he was in a car accident with his parents and older brother. A semi truck crashed into their car, trapping the four of them in the car. Niall had lost his leg that day. To say he was devastated is an understatement. 

After ten years of living with only one leg, Niall finally decided he wanted a prosthetic leg. He had spoken with his mother, who agreed, only wanting her son to be happy. They had spoke to a doctor, and he had fitted Niall for one. Finally, Niall was able to do the things he used to. He didn’t have to spend his days in a wheelchair or on crutches. People didn’t look at him in disgust anymore. He was finally happy again.

As time went by, Niall was as happy as ever. When he was 16, just a year after he gained a new leg, he auditioned for The X Factor. He never told anyone about his leg, but once they were signed, he knew he should tell the others. His four band mates were fine about it and even gave him a cuddle once he teared up at the story. Simon Cowell, their manager and mentor, was also fine with it, but he warned Niall not to tell the fans as it could cause a lot of drama.

So, that is exactly what Niall did. He never told the fans anything about it. He made up the story of how he injured his knee playing football (soccer) a couple years ago. He thought it was a good enough story…nobody ever expected him to have a prosthetic leg…

——————————

It was just a regular day for the lads. They were currently on their Take Me Home tour and were loving every second of it. The fans were incredible, the performances were amazing, the tour was one of the best ever. They thought nothing could ever go wrong…

Their next concert was in Mexico. The boys were excited to say the least. This was their first stadium concert. Niall was grinning on the journey, the boys watching him with proud smiles on their faces. Everyone could see how proud the four were of their blonde band mate. As the bus came to a stop, Paul, their tour manager and bodyguard/baby sitter, walked into the main part of the bus with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Okay, lads. We have three hours until you’re on stage. You’ll have a quick rehearsal, then you’ll go into make up and then show time." 

The five boys grinned to themselves as they stepped out the bus. As soon as the fans outside the stadium spotted them, they went wild. They screamed, cheered, yelled each of their names and some even cried. This was just a normal day for the One Direction boys.

————————-

"Boy’s you’re on in thirty seconds!" Paul informed, walking over to the group. They nodded and got into position. Soon enough, they were on stage and living their dreams once more.

During Kiss You is when it happened. Niall was jumping about, having the time of his life, when suddenly, he tripped over a loose wire and fell head first onto the stage. The worst thing was, his prosthetic leg had come off as he tripped. The plastic leg slipped out from Niall’s pants leg and was revealed to the world.

The room went silent and the crowd gasped in shock. Some began laughing, others just stood silent, watching in horror. Niall’s eyes widened in fear and humiliation as his eyes moved frantically around the room, finally landing on the boys and Paul, who were shocked, yet angry that some of the crowd were laughing! 

Paul lept up on stage, bolted towards the small blonde, who was on the verge of tears, and picked him up, rushing him off stage. Josh, their drummer, abandoned his drums on stage and followed Paul, quickly pulling Niall into a tight hug as he was placed on the small couch. 

Niall finally burst into sobs, slinging onto Josh and burying his head in the drummer’s chest. Josh pressed a kiss to the top of the boys head and rubbed small circles on his back, whispering comforting things in his ear.

—————————

On stage, the four boys remained stood in shock. Niall’s prosthetic leg sitting in the same place it landed. Zayn was the first to snap out of the shock and turned to the still laughing crowd. His eyes blazing in anger. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and spoke through gritted teeth,

"How dare you all laugh! Niall’s already been insecure about himself and you all laughing like he’s some freak would have broken him! He didn’t want anyone to know about this simply because he knew people would laugh at him! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Do you find it funny how Niall lost his leg in a car accident when he was five?! Do you find it funny how around fourteen years Niall has had to live without a leg?! He lived ten years with one leg and everyone who saw him would laugh at him, call him a freak, point at him and give him disgusted looks! I thought you guys would understand if you ever found out! I never would have thought you would all laugh at him like that! You don’t deserve to call yourselves Directioners! I hope you feel disappointed in yourselves. This concert is over. I don’t want to see any rude comments about this on twitter or anywhere! All of you get out and think about how you just broke one of our best friends and brother."

The room fell silent once again and everyone began descending from the building. Many girls were holding back tears while others just let them fall freely. Not only had they made the band angry and upset, they broke one of their idols.

———————————-

The boys bolted backstage where they could hear their blonde friend sobbing his eyes out in their dressing room. Rushing in their, they found a heartbreaking sight. Niall was curled in a small ball in the lap of Josh. Josh looked up, eyes red and holding back tears. Everyone hated when Niall cried, but when he sobbed, no one could listen and not cry themselves. 

Josh have a weak smile and pressed another kiss to Niall’s head before whispering softly, “Ni, baby, the others are here.” Niall let out a whimper and bolted up, rushing as fast as he could with only one leg, to the arms of the closest boy which happened to be Harry. 

Harry, instinctively, wrapped his arms around Niall’s small body as his older friend began crying harder. The curly haired lad tucked Niall’s head under his chin and closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry and cause more tears to fall from Niall’s eyes. 

The blonde was shaking in Harry’s arms and Louis looked ready to break himself. The oldest lad vowed himself to protect the other four with his life. When he found out about Niall’s fake leg, he promised himself he would never let anything happen to him. Tonight, though, he felt like he let himself and Niall down. 

He stalked over to the two youngest boys and pulled them both into his chest. Harry felt his eyes start to water at the sound of the small blonde sob harshly into his chest. Finally, as he felt the pair of arms wrap around him, he let the tears fall. Louis tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to the top of both boy’s heads. 

Soon enough, the two other boys and Josh, joined the hug and the six of them stood in a tight embrace. Niall and Harry in the middle. Harry’s fingers found Niall’s hair and he began playing with the blonde locks. 

———————————

After a few minutes of crying and hugging, Niall sniffled and lifted his head. His eyes locked with Harry’s and they both smiled at each other and Harry pecked the Irish boys forehead. 

Niall sighed happily as he felt the warmth of his best friends and brothers radiate his body. “Thanks, guys.” He whispered, voice horse. Liam pulled away, the others following, and smiled at the younger boy.

"We’re always going to protect you, Ni. You’re our brother and we won’t let anything hurt you again." Niall smiled and wrapped his small arms around Liam’s waist, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks, Li. I love you." He whispered. Liam smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

Niall turned and tackled Zayn into an unexpected hug, surprising the tanned lad, who let out a soft chuckle, hugging back. “Thank you. I heard what you said. Thank you, I love you so much.” The blonde said, his voice muffled from his head being pressed against Zayn’s toned, covered chest. 

Zayn smiled and squeezed Niall before releasing him. “You know I’d always stick up for you. Anyone who makes you cry, will have to deal with me. Ain’t no one going to hurt my Nialler and get away with it. If anyone says anything to you in person or online, come straight to me and I will sort them out.” He answered, earning a grin and a light laugh off the Irish boy. 

"Thanks, Z. You’re amazayn." Niall winked, causing Zayn to laugh and ruffle Niall’s hair in reply. Niall laughed and the boys smiled. Happy that their little leprechaun was once again smiling and laughing. Never again would they let their Irishman cry like that again.


	14. Realizing The Wrong (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You should do a prompt where the boy’s are ignore Niall (for whatever reason) and he starts to get really upset so he just leaves the band and goes back to Ireland but leaves a letter for the boys and then one of the boys find it and realize that what pricks they’ve been and they go over to Ireland to try and get him back and then you can think of how it ends c: - Anonymous'

Niall was sick of it. He was sick of his best friends ignoring him for no reason. He’s sick of the glares at the back of his head. He was just sick. That’s why he decided to call an emergency meeting with management.

_I quit the band._

Paul and Simon looked most shocked. Paul’s mouth hanging open as his wide eyes stared at Niall. Simon blinked several times, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to find the right words to say. Niall’s face stared blankly back as he nodded.

_The boys don’t need me. I wanna go home to mam, dad, Greg, Denise and Theo. I’m sorry, Simon. Thanks for putting me in the band. It was a fun three years._

Paul turned away and stared out the window, not wanting to lose one of the boys he vowed to protect and love as a son of his own. He couldn’t just watch as Niall made this choice. Why would he? Why?That seemed to be the question on everyone’s lips right now, but Niall simply nodded and smiled. 

_It’s what I want. Promise._

And that’s how, later that night, Niall found himself sitting on a plane to Dublin, headphones in his ears, music blasting from his iPod, eyes shut as he replayed all the memories of the last three years in his mind. Sure, he’ll miss the boys, but if they’re happier and better without him, then he’ll respect that and move on with his life. Maybe he’ll move out of his parents home and get a place of his own. Maybe he’ll finally get a girlfriend and she’ll love him for him. Maybe they’ll have the kids Niall’s always dreamed of. Maybe he’ll be happy again.

—-

_Meanwhile…_

Paul stood at the boys’ shared flat, head spinning all over the place as he knocked. Niall had called and asked Paul to just check on the boys because he knew they’d be better without him and he wanted to know how happy they are. Paul disagreed and said the boys would miss him but…what does Paul know, huh? He doesn’t know what it’s like. He doesn’t know what’s happened. And for that, Niall is grateful.

As the door opened, Paul had to resist the urge to growl angrily at the band. Here they sat, laughing and joking around as if everything was alright. Harry had answered the door and he froze when he saw the look of pure disgust on the bodyguards face.   
What’s happened?!

Paul almost scoffed at that as he stepped into the flat and slammed the door, startling the three other boys on the couch. Paul was here? Louis stood and pulled Harry to his side as he stared right back at Paul, who growled and motioned for everyone to sit down. Puzzled, the boys sat down, cuddled into each other as Paul paced back and forth.

_Well-bloody-done, lads!_

Paul snapped, unable to hold it back. He began his angry rant as the others sat, wide eyed and scared, as their tour manager has never looked this furious in his whole career.

—-

Maura held her sobbing son closely to her as he cried into her shoulder. The story spilling out of his mouth just as painful as the wails that escaped passed his lips. 

_They hate me, mummy!_

Maura bit her lip to hold back her tears as she listened to his words. He thinks his best friends hate him and now he’s quit the band and he doesn’t know what to do anymore. Niall was officially broken and Maura could do nothing but hold him as he cried himself to sleep, body curled up next to hers, arms holding her tight.

—-

The next day, Denise, Greg and baby Theo dropped in for a visit after hearing what happened the night before, from Maura. As Denise wandered up to Niall’s bedroom, she could hear the muffled, yet pitiful, cries he released into his pillow. She could feel her eyes sting with tears, listening to her little brother sob so loudly.

As she knocked gently on the door, she heard movement and suddenly, Niall was in her arms, wailing into her chest as she guided them gently back to his bed. Cooing soft and comforting things in his ear, Denise kissed his head and rocked them back and forth until Greg, Theo on his hip, came into the room.

Theo saw his uncle and reached out for him. Greg smiled and approached the bed and Niall looked up, wiping at his tears and smiled weakly as he grabbed his nephew. Bouncing the small boy in his arms, Niall found himself becoming happier as his family surrounded him. Greg sat down next to Niall and threw an arm around his little brother. Niall looked up and smiled, laying his head on Greg’s shoulder and Denise smiled at her boys. Greg, her perfect husband. Niall, her amazing little brother and Theo, her beautiful, beautiful son. 

—-

After Paul left, the boys stared ahead, tears streaming down their faces. How could they have caused their brother to leave? Why did they have to act like such pricks to him? He hadn’t done anything wrong, the boys just had a busy schedule and they were tired and homesick but that was no excuse for the way they acted. It’s not fair on Niall.

Having enough of the silence, Liam sprinted upstairs and to Niall’s room so he could break down. He’s known Niall longer than the others and they got on, even before the band was created. But now his little blondie was gone…and maybe he’ll never come back…they messed up and knew they wouldn’t be able to fix it easily. 

—-

The letter that Niall left was found by Zayn later that night. He called the boys up and the four of them sat on Niall’s bed, crying and holding the unopened letter, fearing what was written. Louis eventually grabbed the letter and opened it, clearing his throat.

_Boys,_

_I don’t know what I ever did to cause this, but know that I’m sorry. I can’t stand being in the band if I’m unneeded, so I spoke to management and they agreed for me to quit. I’m so sorry. I know you boys didn’t like me anymore, so I wanted you to be happy. Please continue singing and I’ll be keeping track of the more success you make without me. Thank you for the fun ride. It was so much fun and I loved every second. I love you, boys. Have a great life._

_Love, your Nialler. xxx_

—-

Niall sat in the lounge room, a week after he arrived home, watching the TV, with Theo in his lap. Theo was gurgling happily as he played with the strings on Niall’s sweater, pulling them and letting go, watching as they sprung back to Niall’s chest. Niall laughed along with his nephew, just as the doorbell rung. Picking Theo up and placing him on his hip, Niall walked over to the door, opening it and freezing.

_Niall._

They were here. His boys were here and they were crying. But why? They didn’t like Niall, so Niall left to make them happier. Why were they crying?

_Niall, we’re so, so sorry, babe._

Shaking his head, Niall called up to his father to take Theo and he stepped outside with the boys. Looking down at his feet, he felt someone’s fingers lift his face up and Harry’s face came into view. 

_Ni, please listen to us. We’re so sorry. We didn’t mean to make you feel so bad. We didn’t mean for you to quit the band. We didn’t mean for it to get so bad. But none of it was your fault! We weren’t ignoring you because we didn’t like you…we were all just tired and homesick, but that’s no excuse, I know, but you have to believe us. We miss you like crazy! Please don’t leave us. We can’t do this on our own. Do you know how much the fans would miss you? You make us One Direction, we can’t continue without you…please?_

By the end of the speech, Niall was in tears as he looked around at his best friends. But it was happy tears. He just wanted his boys to admit they were wrong and realize how bad they messed up. Grinning childishly, he threw himself onto Harry and laughed.

_That’s all I needed to hear._

Motioning for everyone to join, the five boys stood, Niall crushed in the middle and they all cried. Cried for their wrong. Cried for their band. Cried for their Nialler who was finally back in their arms.


	15. The Long Awaited Surgery (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You should write a niall centric based off his up coming knee surgery... Just saying (: (also I love you x) - Anonymous'

"You’ll be fine, little brother." Greg tried to reassure Niall. Niall was a day away from his emergency knee surgery (finally, may I add) and he and his family are flying to the US. Maura, Bobby and Greg flying down with Niall to make sure he has familiar faces around him when he wakes up. Denise wishes she could be with them, but she’s staying home to look after baby Theo.

"I hope so." Niall mumbled, pouting and folding his arms over his chest as he stared out the plane’s window. Greg chuckled and threw an arm around the younger boy. "What if something goes wrong, though, Greg? What if they fuck it up and I can’t walk again? What if-"

"Niall!" Bobby exclaimed from in front, laughing a little, "I promise you, everything will be fine. The surgery will work, you’ll stay in hospital for ten days, you’ll be healthy enough for your tour and you’ll be as good as new. I promise. Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn are flying down tomorrow to see you and they’ll be there when you wake up. Everything will go perfectly, okay? Just calm down, bud."

Sighing, Niall nodded and let out a shaky breath. “Okay. Yeah, okay. I’ll be fine. Everything will be fine. It’ll go well. Yeah.” Greg, Bobby and Maura smiled as Niall continued to mutter assurances to himself under his breath. A few moments silence occurred until the pilot’s voice sounded throughout the aircraft.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot speaking. We will be arriving in Los Angeles Airport in just a few minutes. Please do not leave any personal belongings on the aircraft and please enjoy your time here in Los Angeles. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you very soon."

Everyone began collecting their things and the dread and fear in Niall’s stomach begun to grow stronger until he was practically hyperventilating.

"Niall, calm down. Deep breaths, slow and steady. That’s it. Good boy." Greg’s voice rung through his ears and he tried to concentrate on him, until his breath was even and he was somewhat calm again.

"There you go." Greg whispered, pulling the smaller boy closer to his chest in a hug.

"Thank you." Niall whispered, burying his face into Greg’s neck. His older brother’s hands rubbing soft circles on his back to comfort him.

—-

"And this is your room, Mr. Horan." The nurse smiled as she opened the door to a medium sized room with a TV on the wall, a white bed in the middle, a few machines against the wall, a bedside table and a few chairs around the bed. "The doctor will come talk to you about the surgery in about an hour. But for now, just get settled. I’ll bring you some food once the doctor has spoken to you."

"Thank you." Maura spoke, smiling as she shook the nurses hand. The nurse smiled and nodded her head.

"No problem, Mrs. Horan. We’ll make sure your son has a comfortable stay." With that she turned and walked away, leaving the family in a comfortable silence.

"Mam," Niall whimpered as he sat on the bed, "Will I be alright?" The look of fear and sadness on her youngest son’s face broke her heart and she cuddled him close to her, kissing the top of his head.

"Oh, baby. Of course you will. The doctor has done this surgery hundreds of times before, he knows what he’s doing. There’s no need to be scared, baby. In a couple weeks, you’ll be allowed home and we’ll just rest until your tour, yeah? Simon said you can have until the beginning of the tour to rest and recover. He’ll also come down to visit you next week to see how you’re doing." Maura explained, brushing hair out of Niall’s face.

Niall nodded and smiled up at his mam, kissing her cheek and grabbing his pj’s he was told to bring.

—-

When Niall woke up from the surgery, his father was right. His band mates, as well as his family, were sat around his bed. Liam had Niall’s hand in his own and was stroking his knuckles with his thumb. No one had seemed to notice he was away yet, until he squeezed Liam’s hand and the older lad looked down, smiling widely at his friend.

"Hey, Ni." He said softly, reaching out with his free hand to stroke away the hair that clung to the blonde boy’s forehead.

"Morning, baby." Maura smiled, stepping into his line of vision and laid the back of her hand on her son’s cheek. "How’re you feeling?" She asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Niall blinked a few times before opening his dry mouth.

"Tired." He croaked out, frowning at how weak he sounded. Bobby stepped forwards with a glass of water and Greg and Louis helped Niall sit up so he could drink the cold liquid. Niall sighed in relief as the water wet his throat. "Thanks." He whispered as he was helped back down onto the bed.

"Go to sleep, love," Zayn said, resting a hand on his friend’s leg. Niall looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

"How did it go?" He whispered, voice slurring with exhaustion.

"It was a success. Just another ten days in here and then you’ll be as good as new," Harry spoke up, "The boys and I are staying in a hotel with your family and we’ll come see you everyday. Uncle Simon is coming down in a couple days and he’s bringing Paul with him. You just rest until you go home, yeah?" Niall nodded and smiled at the youngest.

"Okay. Night, guys." He whispered, falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.


	16. "I Didn't Want To." (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, Violence, Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'can you write me a narry where harry has a boyfriend idk lets just call him nate and nate rapes niall and harry walks in on them but he thinks nate and niall are fucking behind his back and he gets so pissed off he stomps out and after nate leaves and nialls crying and sobbing and what happens after people get raped and starts cutting himself :( :( and he doesnt tell anyone what happened he just wants harry to hold him (bc he loves harry with all his heart and always has) and when the boys reunite a few days later harry treats niall like absolute shit and nialls dying inside and harry takes it too far and niall starts bawling his eyes out and harry tells him he should be crying bc he’s absolutely worthless and he’s just a slut and may aswell kill himself and niall runs off to the bathroom and in his haste he doesn’t close the door properly and he starts cutting himself and liam walks in and sees him and liams like wtf and gathers niall in his arms and niall starts sobbing that he didn’t want it and nate forced him into it and he deserves to die now and harry hates him and he ruined everything so liam tells paul he needs to take niall home and pauls wont let and says they need to all be here this is one of the most important interviews so liam reluctantly tells paul what happened with nate and niall self harming and pauls like oh shit this is rly serious ok niall can go home but you need to stay here ill take niall home so liams like fine just take him home and put him to bed he hasn’t slept for the past few days so paul takes him home and liam goes to find harry to tell him what happened and he starts talking to harry about niall and nate and harry starts raging and is like niall was fucking him behind my back hes a slut a fucking dirty whore and just as harry says that niall walks in to get his jacket but he bolts out sobbing and liams screams at harry HE DIDN’T FUCK NATE BEHIND YOUR BACK NATE FUCKING RAPED HIM I WALKED IN ON HIM SLICING HIS ARM UP WITH A FUCKING RAZOR HARRY and harry is absolutely shocked and he’s just like shit shit shit and runs off to find niall and he runs past paul and pauls like have you seen niall and harry’s like nonono I need to find him I need to say sorry I was so sososo wrong so now they’re both freaking the fuck out cause nialls missing and not in the right state of mind to be alone so harry franticly searches backstage for niall and he hears sobbing in a bathroom and he opens it praying its unlocked and it is and he sees niall sitting in the corner cutting his arms (but he’s hasn’t cut himself where he’s bleeding to death yet) sobbing and harry just starts bawling and nialls like im sorry I swear I didn’t want it and now you don’t want me around I ruined everything and harry pulls the razor out of nialls bloodied hands and whispers to him stop niall stop and nialls just like you said I may aswell kill myself so that’s what im doing now… and harrys sobbing too now at this point and hes like im wrong I was wrong I didn’t know what happened to you im so sorry stop please I love you and he gathers niall up in his arms and they sit there crying for abit until niall falls asleep and harry calls liam to come and they go against taking niall to hospital cause they scare niall so much and at this point niall just needs to sleep so they take him home and harry just holds him in bed and niall wakes up and sees his wrists bandaged up and the day before was just a blur and harry wakes up and they talk about what happens and niall forgives harry and harry kisses niall on the lips and they start making out but niall lets out a squeak and harrys furiously apologizing and nialls like im fin im fine I just need some time and ye harry takes him to therapy and stuff - Anonymous'

Niall watched with pain coursing through his body as he watched his long-time crush, and band member, Harry Styles kiss and cuddle with his boyfriend, Nate. Niall didn’t like Nate very much, but maybe that’s because he’s stolen Niall’s light, Niall’s love, Niall’s soul mate, and claimed him as his own. The three other band members, Liam, Louis and Zayn, loved Nate. He was, in their eyes, the perfect boy for their baby Hazza. The thought alone made Niall want to gag. Harry should be  _his,_  not this Nate bastard. Niall has also noticed the few glares Nate has given him. Maybe the lad has seen Niall staring at Harry and maybe Nate doesn’t like that. But Niall just shrugs off the bad feeling in his stomach and gets on with his life of pain and lust for his best mate and band mate.

Walking up to his room, Niall settled on his bed as he stared at the wall ahead. Just once, Niall wants Harry to notice him. Just once, Niall wants Harry to smile at him. Just once, Niall wants Nate out of the picture so he can tell Harry how much he really loves him. Maybe Nate  _is_  the right guy for Harry? If you love someone, you want them happy, right? Well…what if Harry’s happy with Nate and not with Niall? Niall’s heart clenches as the thought ran through his mind, wanting to break down and cry. _What if Harry never talks to me again if he finds out I like him? What if Harry doesn’t like me back and laughs in my face? What if Ha-_  Niall’s train of thought was cut off as he felt his bed dip next to him.

Looking up, Niall gasped as he saw the lustful and darkness in Nate’s eyes. “Uh…h-hey, Nate…y-you alright, mate?” He asked slowly, moving back towards his headboard. Nate shimmied closer before he was practically on top of the blonde boy. “I want you, Nialler…” Nate whispered darkly, slowly laying Niall on his back. “N-Nate…” Niall mumbled, his body starting to shake with fear. His eyes widened as Nate ripped off his own shirt before ripping off Niall’s. “P-Please…” Niall whimpered, trying to fight against the man. A hand reached out and struck the boy across the cheek, earning a yelp of pain escape Niall’s lips. “Shut up, slut.” Nate growled, finally getting Niall naked as well as himself.

There was a grunt, before Niall felt the man enter him. The Irishman wanted to fade away right then and there. He wants this pain to end. He wants his innocence back. He just wants someone to come and rescue him. Anyone! “Pretty little ass you have here, Irish.” Nate smirked, slamming into the scared and broken boy. Niall sobbed, his bum in agony as his mind screamed how disgusting he was. “P-Please…s-stop…” He cried out, trying to escape the death grip the man had on his hips. One particular hard shove of his hips and Nate was laughing like a mad man. “I don’t want to. Haz doesn’t want sex right now so you’ll be my sex toy for a while,” He laughed before growling and striking the boys across the face, “Now shut up and fucking enjoy it, bitch.”

For what seemed like forever, someone finally knocked on the door. “Niall?” Harry’s voice called from outside. Niall’s heart leaped out of his chest in relief as he was going to be rescued…or so he thought. The door swung open and Harry’s heartbroken gasp filled the room. “N-Nate? N-Niall?” He whimpered out, his eyes showing this as sex and not  _rape._  Nate’s actions froze as he slowly turned around. “H-Haz, baby…” Nate stuttered out as Harry shook his head, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks and Harry made a beeline out the room, down stairs and they could hear the door slam open and close and just like that, Harry was gone. Nate was fuming as he turned his gaze to Niall who looks terrified under him. “You just lost me my boyfriend, you ignorant, disgusting, worthless little shit!” For the next ten minutes, Niall’s body was full of cum, covered in bruises and he was just broken beyond repair.

===

An hour later, Nate was gone and Niall was left bloody, broken, sobbing and hurt on his bed. Blood and cum stained his sheets but he had no strength to move. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Niall slowly and painfully crawled out of bed and into the bathroom where he just locked his door and sobbed on the floor. A shine caught his gaze and his eyes widened.  _Was I really going down this road?_  He asked himself mentally before letting out a loud sob before clambering up and grabbing the sharp razor. _I can’t believe I’m going to do this…_  he thought before pressing the blade to his wrist and dragging it down. Watching the blood rise, Niall sobbed more as he created more scars on his already broken body. After cleaning his cuts, he crawled under the shower, allowing the scorching hot water burn away the  _Nate_  on his body.

===

It was five days later when the band was finally reunited. In those five days, Niall had done nothing but sob and cut and sob and cut. He didn’t eat, didn’t move, didn’t talk, didn’t sleep…he was far from broken, he was shattered. If the other boys had noticed something wrong, they didn’t say anything. Niall turned his gaze to Harry, and his heart dropped to his feet and through the ground to hell as Harry was glaring at him, pure disgust and hatred in his eyes. Niall swolled back a sob before tearing his gaze from the death glare and focused on Liam who was telling the tale of his exciting week off.

As Liam, Louis and Zayn wandered off to get lunch, Niall and Harry were left alone in the room and that was when all hell broke loose…Niall tried speaking first, “H-Harry…I-I-” He was cut off with a punch to the face and he staggered back. Harry was seething at the blonde as he slammed him against the wall. “You disgusting slut!” Harry sneered, punching Niall’s stomach, winding the boy. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!” Harry screams, throwing Niall onto the floor, practically spitting on Niall’s face. “I hate you!” That was Niall’s breaking point. The blonde burst into sobs, heartbreaking sobs, but instead of feeling bad, Harry just laughs and kicks Niall. “You should be crying, slut. You’re so disgusting, why don’t you just go kill yourself? You disgust me and I never wanna see or speak to you again!” Just like that, Niall was on his feet and was out the room before Harry could even blink. Huffing, Harry just dropped onto the couch, swinging an arm over his face.  _Maybe he feels just the tad bit guilty for saying that to Niall…but he deserved it!_

===

Niall hurried into the bathroom, forgetting to close the door properly, and grabbed his razor from his sock. Pulling up his sleeve, he saw the many scars on his arm but shook his head and started creating more. Blood dripped off his arm, creating a puddle of blood on the floor, but Niall doesn’t care because he’s gonna do it. He’s gonna kill himself just like Harry wanted. _If you love someone, you want them happy and this will make Harry happy,_  Niall said in his mind, slicing deeper into his arm. Footsteps from in the hallway fell on deaf ears as Niall was more focused on the blood escaping his wounds. “Niall?!” A voice called out, and Niall’s ears perked up a little as he recognized Liam’s voice.

Liam noticed the bathroom door open a tad and heard muffled sobs and cries. “Ni?” He questioned, walking closer to the door. “Nia-” He cut himself off as he opened the door. Gasping, he felt tears come to his eyes. “NIALL!” He yelled, lunging forward and fighting the blade out of his friends hands. “NO!” Niall screamed, voice hoarse and weak. “NIALL, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!” Liam argued back, finally ripping the blade out of Niall’s hands and grabbed a towel, instantly applying pressure to Niall’s bloodied arms. “Why?” Liam cried, pulling Niall into his lap. “Niall, why?” He cried again, his hand squeezing the towel to his arm. “I’M WORTHLESS, LIAM. I’M SO FUCKING DISGUSTING AND DESERVE TO DIE. I DESERVE THIS PAIN, LIAM. I DESERVE TO DIE. PLEASE LET ME DIE.” Niall screamed out, thrashing in Liam’s muscular arms. “Don’t you dare say that, Nialler,” Liam whispered in his friends ear, holding him tight against his own body. “Don’t you dare.”

"I DIDN’T WANT IT, LIAM. I SWEAR I DIDN’T. HE JUST CAME IN AND PUSHED ME DOWN AND FORCED ME. AND THEN HARRY WALKED IN AND NOW HE HATES ME. HARRY HATES ME, LIAM!" Niall sobbed heart brokenly  his breathing heavy and head burning up. "Who forced you Niall? Who hurt you?" Liam asked, voice soft and gentle. "NATE. HE JUST CAME IN AND RAPED ME. I WAS RAPED, LIAM AND HARRY THINKS NATE CHEATED ON HIM WITH ME AND NOW HARRY HATES ME, LIAM. HE TOLD ME TO KILL MYSELF AND I JUST WANT HARRY TO BE HAPPY. LET ME DIE, LIAM. JUST LET ME DIE!" Liam’s heart shattered into millions of pieces at the words.  _Niall was raped?!? By Harry’s BOYFRIEND?!?_  Liam’s jaw clenched in anger and disgust, but slowly calmed down as he continued cooing sweet things to Niall.  _Everything will be alright. I promise._

A few minutes later, Liam had Niall’s arms clean and bandaged, just in time for Paul to walk in. “Liam, Niall, you both need to get ready for the show.” He said, but Liam shook his head. “Niall needs to go home. Now.” Liam said firmly, but Paul was having none of it. “Liam, get your butt’s out there now or else I-” “NIALL WAS RAPED.” Liam interrupted, voice hard and shaky  At this, Paul’s eyes widened in shock and then sorrow and then anger. “Niall was raped by Nate and I found him in here cutting himself…he was trying to kill himself, Paul…” Liam’s voice was weakening as Niall clung to him. Paul gulped before crouching down in front of Niall, who looked up tearfully. “Ni…” Their bodyguard whispered, reaching a shaky hand out. “I-I didn’t want to, P-Paul…h-honest.” Niall choked out, tears still falling from his eyes. “I know, Ni. I promise you’re fine. Let me take you home and we’ll get you fixed up, yeah?” Niall nodded but looked up at Liam. “W-Will you come w-with me, L-Li?” He whispered, throat sore from crying and screaming.

Liam smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the blonde tuffs. “Of course I will, Ni. Just let me go do something, alright? Paul will take you to the car and I’ll meet you there, okay?” Once again, Niall nodded and felt himself slowly being lifted by Paul. Liam stood up and watched as Paul walked out, Niall laying pale and weak in his arms. The Wolverhampton lad stormed off in search for the one person he wants to murder right now…”HARRY FUCKING STYLES. YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” He screamed, entering the boys’ dressing room. Louis and Zayn shot up from the couch at Liam’s harsh words as Harry stood calmly in the middle of the room. “You alright, Li?” Zayn asked but before anyone could blink, Liam had Harry shoved against the wall, face red and eyes fuming, as Louis and Zayn lept up, trying to tear Liam away from Harry.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY NIALL. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" He screamed, shoving Harry harder. "HE FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND, LIAM! HE’S A FUCKING WORTHLESS SLUT WHO DESERVES TO DIE!" Louis and Zayn gasped, feeling like they’ve been punched in the gut because  _how the fuck can Harry say that about Niall?!?_  The boys heard a sob from behind them and saw Niall in the doorway, tears once again streaming down his face. Before anyone could say anything, Niall was gone in a flash. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE! NATE RAPED HIM, HARRY. NATE FUCKING RAPED NIALL AND I FOUND HIM CUTTING HIMSELF UP SAYING YOU TOLD HIM TO KILL HIMSELF AND NIALL JUST WANTS YOU HAPPY SO HE WAS GONNA FUCKING KILL HIMSELF! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, STYLES!” Liam screamed, throwing Harry across the room before running out to follow Niall.

"Fuck," Harry growled, "Fuck. Shit. Bitch. Motherfucking shit!" He continued throwing profanities around before he rushed out, following Liam and hopefully Niall. Colliding with a larger body, Harry fell back and groaned in pain. Sitting up, he rubbed his head before seeing Paul looking worried. "Have you seen Niall?" They both spoke at once. Paul sighed before rushing off, Harry hot on his heels. Running passed the bathroom, Harry hears sobbing and he’s at the door in an instant. Pushing it open, his heart stops momentarily as he sees Niall with a razor in his hand and arms bloodied. "Niall!" He yelps, rushing forwards and knocking the razor out of Niall’s hands. "NO!" Niall screamed, just like last time when Liam caught him, but Harry just hugged him tightly, telling him everything will be alright. "I DIDN’T WANT TO, HARRY. I SWEAR I SWEAR I DIDN’T. BUT YOU WANT ME DEAD SO I’M GONNA MAKE YOU HAPPY!" Niall cried, thrashing about in Harry’s arms, desperate to escape the grip. "Shh, Ni. I’m so, so sorry. I know you didn’t want to. I’m so sorry. So, so sorry." Harry whispered, pressing his face into Niall’s hair.

Ten minutes later, Niall had completely exhausted himself out and fell asleep in Harry’s arms. Pulling out his phone, he called Liam and asked him to come help him. When Liam finally arrived, he held back tears at the sight. “No, Ni…” He whispered, crouching in front of the pair. “Liam, could you help me get him home? I just want him home and safe. Please, Li.” Harry begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. Nodding, Liam agreed and carried a sleeping Niall out of the building with Harry following close behind. 

===

As they arrived home, Harry carried Niall up to his room where he tucked the sleeping blonde in bed before crawling in next to him. Holding him tight in his arms, Harry kissed Niall’s head and whispered, “I love you so much, Ni,” into Niall’s blonde tuffs of hair before falling asleep himself. The next morning, Niall awoke and immediately, he noticed the white, blood stained bandages around both arms…but what shocked him more was the voice that startled him. “Morning,” Harry’s soft voice broke the silence and Niall’s head whipped to him. “H-Harry…w-what happened?” The blonde asked, mind blurry as he tried to recall yesterday’s events. “Nothing, Ni…” Is all Harry could get out before Niall suddenly froze. “H-Harry…I-I didn’t m-mean to…I-I swear…” Niall choked out, tears clouding his vision before Harry hushed him. “Shh…I know, Ni. I’m so, so sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m so, so sorry.” The younger boy cried, before lunging forward and crashing his lips onto Niall’s.

"I love you so much." Harry whispered against Niall’s lips. "I love you too, Haz. Oh my god, I do." Niall replied, grinning as he pulled Harry’s lips forwards again. Soon, the two were making out and Harry climbed on top of Niall and before they could continue further, Niall let out a squeak of pain and Harry instantly pulled away, apologies spilling out his mouth. Niall just laughed and sat up, pressing his lips back to his love’s. "I’m fine, love." He whispered, cupping Harry’s neck in his hands. Harry relaxes and nods, running his hand through Niall’s hair. "I love you."

===

Over the following months, Harry is with Niall during every therapy session and is always there to wipe away his tears. Harry still hates himself everyday for being so rude and nasty to Niall, but the blonde boy tells him constantly that it’s fine, but Harry shakes his head and cries and is apologizing every single minute of every single day. Niall lets him finish before pressing his lips to his boyfriends and telling him everything’s alright. And yes, I said boyfriend. Just a couple months after the incident, Harry asked Niall out and here we are. Niall finally has his love and Nate is locked up for a good few years and everyone is happy. Niall still has nightmares about  _that night_ , but he has his boyfriend and three best mates with him and he couldn’t be happier.


	17. Friends Are Always There (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Abused!Niall where his dad's been abusing him ever since he was 6 and one day when the boys are on tour his dad comes to visit and he and niall talk in private and it ends up his dad hitting him and the boys overhear and niall's badly injured & stuff - infinitehorans'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, #GetWellSoonNialler!! My baby's finally had his knee surgery, so please, give him some privacy for a while so he can recover! There will be no WWA tour if Nialler's not well again. :( anyways, RECOVERY QUICKLY, BABY. ♥

Niall never understood why his father did it, but he went along with it, knowing if he didn’t, things would be a lot worse. When Niall auditioned for X Factor, he knew this was his only chance of getting away from his father, and then being put in the band really was a happy ending for him…well, for the first couple yeas, anyway.

It was a few weeks after their 3 year anniversary as a band and Bobby Horan, Niall’s  _wonderful_  father (please notice the sarcasm), came for a surprise visit. Niall remembers freezing up as the man smiled and laughed (all fake, of course, because he’s Bobby, he’s not a nice, smiley, laughing man!) with the other members of the band.

Zayn could see the worry and fear etched on his blonde friend’s face. He took note of each time Niall flinched when his father looked over at him. He took note of the cringes he made as his father touched him. He took note of the winces of pain Niall released when his father tapped his skin. Zayn looked around and wasn’t surprised to see the other three had a similar look on their faces, but never stopped to ask anything.

"I would love to continue chatting to you, lads, but I would like to catch up with my son. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him and there’s some things I want to discuss with him. Would that be alright?" Bobby asked, earnings nervous nods, before grabbing, not very gently, a terrified Niall and dragging him out the room and down the corridor before shoving him into a small, empty room and locking the door behind him.

—-

"Does Bobby look a little…suspicious to you guys?" Louis was the first to speak up. "Yeah," Liam nodded, "I didn’t like the way Niall acted around him…it was almost as if he was  _scared_  of him.” Zayn and Harry nodded, agreements spilling from their mouths.

"Should we talk to Paul? Maybe just get him to watch out for Niall? Bobby is a big man and who knows what he’s capable of?" Harry suggested, and the others agreed, quickly finding Paul before explaining the situation to him. Paul listened and nodded with worry as he agreed.

"Okay. I’ll go find them and make sure they’re alright. You boys just stay here until I-" It wasn’t until a blood curling scream sounded throughout the studio that the boys recognized something was wrong. Something very, very horrible was happening to their Niall. Snapping into action, Paul called for back up and a few minutes later, the boys, Paul and security were all gathered outside a door as they heard sobbing behind it.

—-

"You think being in the band can stop me from hurting you and giving you the pain you deserve?" Bobby snarled, backing Niall up against the wall. Shaking his head, Niall choked out an apology which fell on deaf ears as Bobby continued taunting him.

"Those boys don’t care about you. They never have and never will. They don’t love you like you think. They don’t want you in their lives anymore. I’m doing them a favor by doing this. You deserve this pain for what you did to your brother!" Bobby exclaimed, anger evident in his voice.

"No! It wasn’t like that, I swear! It wasn’t my fault Greg died! It wasn’t! It was a freak accident, even the doctors said it was no one’s fault! Dad, I swear! I was six, what was I supposed to do?! I couldn’t move! You expected me to help my brother when I couldn’t even help myself?! I’m not perfect, dad, and I never will be!"

"You got that damn right, boy!" Bobby roared just as he lifted his hand and it wasn’t until after the sharp sound did Niall feel the sting in his cheek. But it didn’t stop there, oh, it never does with Bobby. He punched, kicked, slapped, scratched, attacked every part of his son’s body until Niall was coughing up blood and his cries for help began fading away. It wasn’t until his father kicked his head and he let out one final blood curling scream that he decided to stop fighting and take his punishment.

—-

"Okay," The head security guy began, "We’ll open the door and we’ll grab Bobby, while you guys go to Niall, alright? We have an ambulance and police waiting outside and they’ll take over once we’re done. On the count of three, we’ll open this door. Ready? One…two…three…" With that, the door was slammed open and everyone gasped at the sight.

Bobby was hovering over a barely conscious, still coughing blood, Niall as he stood, smirking. Leaping into action, the security tackled Bobby to the floor as Paul, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn ran over to Niall, who was on his side and blood was pooling around his head as it spilled out his mouth.

"It’s alright, Ni," Paul whispered, stroking the blonde tuffs softly, "We’re gonna get you help and you’ll be alright. I promise. He won’t be coming near you ever again. You’re safe here. You’re safe with us. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again. We’re here."

—-

The next day, Niall awoke in a white room as a slow, yet steady, beeping woke him up. Groaning quietly, he heard hushed whispers around him and opened his eyes. The smiling faces of his mother, band mates and tour manager filled his vision. “My baby!” Maura sobbed, diving down into a hug. Niall may or may not have winced, but he snaked his arms around his mother, whom he hadn’t seen since he was 15.

"Mam." He whispered, tucking his head into her neck. He could feel her start to shake and realized she was crying. "It’s alright, mam, I’m okay. Just a little sore and tired, but I’m okay." He soothed her, rubbing his hands over her back.

"If only I had known what he was doing. I would have gotten you back. I would have saved you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, baby. I’m so, so sorry. I love you. I love you so much." She sobbed, pulling away and brushing his hair back.

"It’s okay, mam. It’s not your fault. You were living your happy life, that’s all I ever wanted. I wanted you to be happy and Gr-" He cut himself off, feeling the tears sting his eyes, "It wasn’t my fault, was it, mam? It wasn’t my fault that my big brother isn’t here anymore, is it?" He cried.

Immediately, Maura shook her head, “No, baby. No. It was not your fault. It was a freak accident. It wasn’t your fault. I promise you, it wasn’t. You were a child, baby, you didn’t know any better. Greg died saving you. He couldn’t let his baby brother get hurt, could he? If he was here and you were gone, he’d be living with guilt that he didn’t save you. Alright? It wasn’t your fault and it never will be. I promise.”

Niall looked up at her and smiled weakly. “Okay, mam. I love you.” He whispered, leaning back in bed and yawning. Maura smiled and pulled the duvet over her son’s body again. “I love you so much, baby.”

Paul, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn stood back just as Niall locked eyes with them and he smiled. “Hey, guys,” He whispered, voice slurring with tiredness, “I’m okay, honest.” Paul walked over and ran his hand through Niall’s hair.

"I know you are, Ni. Gave us a real scare, bud," The older man choked back tears, "But you’re okay and we’ll keep you safe. Bobby will be locked up for a long, long time and custody of you goes back to your mother. We’re all here to keep you safe." He cooed softly.

"Yeah, Ni," Louis smiled as he and the other stepped towards the bed, each giving the blonde a hug, "We’re always here for you. We’ll protect you like we should have done before any of this happened. We’re sorry we weren’t there in time to stop him. We-" Niall laughing cut him off as he was pulled down in another hug.

"It’s okay, Lou. I know you boys did all you could. I’m so grateful that you were there. Thank you, Louis. I love you." Niall whispered the last three words in his friend’s ear before pulling away and smiling at the others. "I love you all so much."


	18. These Four Walls (Niall Centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been listening to Little Mix’s Salute album a lot and These Four Walls is one of my favorite songs on there. While listening to it…I got an idea…if it’s not great, I’m sorry. If you are triggered by any of the warnings, please do not read. Wouldn't want my beautiful people hurting themselves. I love you all and you’re all beautiful. Stay the way you are because you’re perfect. Message me on my Tumblr (niall-ate-mynamee.tumblr.com) if you are struggling with depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts, eating disorders, or anything. I’m always here. I love you, guys. <3

_I feel so numb,_   
_Staring at the shower wall,_   
_It’s begun,_   
_The feeling that the end has come,_   
_And now the water’s cold,_

_x-x-x_

The water fell around him as he stared blankly, His eyes were dull, lifeless. He had no reason to look alive anymore. His light was gone. He was left alone to slowly crumble, the rocks were anchoring him down and he had nowhere to go.

_x-x-x_

_I tried to eat today,  
But the lump in my throat got in the way,_

_x-x-x_

He stared at the food on the plate. One lonely piece of chicken sat on his fork but he knew he couldn’t eat it. He couldn’t take that piece of chicken away from it’s family…just like he was.

_x-x-x_

_In this time, I’ve lost all sense of pride,_  
I’ve called a hundred times,  
If I hear your voice I’ll be fine,

_x-x-x_

Staring at his phone, he realized that yes, this was real. He was gone.  _They_ were gone. The left him. He was alone. He was in the dark with no light to guide him…because his light was gone. He tried calling one last time…

**You’ve reached Liam (hey! Why does your name go first?!), Louis, Zayn and Harry’s place! We can’t come to the phone right now, but if you just leave us a message, we may just be able to call you back!**

And he sighed. Of course they won’t answer him. He did, after all,  _ruin their lives_  as they oh-so kindly put it.

_x-x-x_

_And I, I can’t come alive,_  
I want the room to take me under,  
'Cause I can't help but wonder,  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you’re not here to turn the lights off, I can’t sleep,  
These four walls and me,

_x-x-x_

The room felt so big without them. Niall was just one person…yet, here he was in a too-big-for-one home. It wasn’t even home anymore…because his family aren’t here anymore. It’s more of a prison for him. He felt trapped. He just wanted to be gone.

_x-x-x_

_I lay in bed,_  
Can’t seem to leave your side,  
Your pillow’s wet from all these tears I’ve cried,  
I won’t say goodbye,

_x-x-x_

His body seemed to tremble as the sobs ripped through him. He’s tried being strong, told himself he wouldn’t break…but he knew that wouldn’t last. So, here he was, curled up in the too-big-for-one bed and cried. The pillow eventually soaked through and absorbed the majority of his tears…except the ones that remained and created a patch of salty tears on the surface. He couldn’t seem to leave  _that_ side of the bed. His body refused.

_x-x-x_

_I tried to smile today,  
Then I realized it’s no point anyway,_

_x-x-x_

He tried to let his lips tug upwards, but he forgot how. He forgot how it felt to be happy. It was a foreign feeling for him. Even his own parents couldn’t look at him the same. The only person who still loved him…was Sean. He was always checking on Niall, even came to visit a few times…but he started to give up. His best friend just wasn’t getting better and he was terrified for the outcome.

_x-x-x_

_In this time, I’ve lost all sense of pride,_  
I’ve called a thousand times,  
If I hear your voice I’ll be fine,

_x-x-x_

The phone sat beside him as he drowned in the blood he shed. His arm coated in crimson as it flowed onto the floor, creating a blood bath around him. His eyes remained lifeless, no longer blue. The razor became his companion and he trusted the object. Trusted it more than anyone. Everyone’s given up on him…he’s given up on himself.

_x-x-x_

_And I, I can’t come alive,_  
I want the room to take me under,  
'Cause I can't help but wonder,  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you’re not here to turn the lights off I can’t sleep,  
These four walls and me,

_x-x-x_

The room spun as his face drained of color. His eyes began fluttering and the world began fading. He  _smiled._ The action hurt his cheeks, but he smiled. The foreign emotion came back, but only for a second and then it was fading, just like his life. This is what he wanted. This is what  _they_ wanted. This is what the world wanted. No more ugly blonde. No more darkness. No more disgusting laughs. No more fake smiles…because he’s gone…and he can’t wait.

_x-x-x_

_And I, I can’t come alive,_  
I want the room to take me under,  
'Cause I can't help but wonder,  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you’re not here to turn the lights off I can’t sleep,  
These four walls and me.

_x-x-x_

**NIALL HORAN FOUND DEAD BY FELLOW FRIEND SEAN CULLEN.**

**ONE DIRECTION BROKE DOWN FROM NEWS OF FELLOW BAND MEMBERS DEATH.**

**LIAM PAYNE ADMITTED TO THE BAND BEING THE CAUSE OF DEATH.**

**HARRY STYLES SPOTTED CRYING IN AN ALLEY.**

**LOUIS TOMLINSON FOUND DRUNK IN A DOWN TOWN PUB A WEEK AFTER HORAN’S PASSING.**

**ZAYN MALIK CAUGHT SMOKING AND FIGHTING IN TOWN.**

**THE HORAN FAMILY ARRANGED FUNERAL FOR NIALL.**

**DIRECTIONER’S GATHER OUTSIDE CHURCH IN MULLINGAR SINGING ONE DIRECTION SONGS AS NIALL’S FUNERAL TAKES PLACE.**

**FANS SAY A FINAL FAREWELL TO THEIR IDOL.**

**ONE DIRECTION SPLIT.**

_x-x-x_

_These four walls and me…_


	19. Never Too Late (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'hi! could you do one where Niall's boyfriend (not one of the boys) is abusive and he tries to hide it but his boy friend hurts him a lot and he has to go to the hospital and the boys find out and comfort him and make the end fluffy? thank you :)' - thisismyusername0101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually enjoyed writing this, so hope you enjoy reading this. It edged towards the long side, but I hope it's okay. I have a tendency to ramble (it's been confirmed by my /lovely/ work colleagues) 
> 
> thisismyusername0101 is an amazing writer and I enjoy her work so much! Check her out!
> 
> (thisismyusername0101.tumblr.com   
> wattpad.com/user/thisismyusername0101  
> archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyUsername0101)

"You’re an idiot, Horan!" Charlie yelled as his hand swung forward with force and made contact with Niall’s cheek. The blonde boy gasped as his body failed to stay up right and the blow forced him to collapse onto the ground. "Remind me again why I decided to date a  _faggot_  like you!” Charlie continued with the insults before adding a few more blows and eventually catching his breath as he stopped his actions, only to abruptly turn around and walk out the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Niall whimpered as he felt the warm blood trickle down his mouth and chin as it steadily flowed down from his nose. He took a few shaky breaths before attempting to stand. He involuntarily winced in pain but managed to limp his way to the bathroom where he cleaned up. Once the bleeding had ceased and his cuts and bruises were cleaned and covered, he checked the time and silently groaned.  _12:33 PM_. Which means he’s meeting the boys for lunch in half an hour. Rushing as fast as he could, he quickly got changed and made it out the door and down the street to Nando’s.

x-x-x

"You’re early, Ni." Liam commented as he found the table that the blonde was perched at. Niall plastered a (fake) smile on his face as he look up at his slightly older friend and nodded. "Yeah, Charlie went out early and I was bored at home alone. Just thought I’d get us a table and order our drinks." He explained and internally relaxed as Liam looked to believe him. "Okay. Well, Louis texted me a few minutes ago and said he’s picking Harry and Zayn up now, so they’ll be here any minute now." Liam said and Niall nodded, just as the waitress came over with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks, sir’s. I will wait until your friends are here before asking your orders." The waitress smiled politely before strutting off, leaving the two boys alone once more. Liam stared at Niall with doubt in his eyes because he was positive something serious was going on. He saw the bruise on his cheek. Of course he did. He’s Liam. He see’s everything. Well, maybe not everything, but 97% of everything. That was enough…or so he thought.

"Would you stop staring, Li." Niall mumbled as he glanced up. Liam snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his friend, but before he could speak, the three other boys skipped over, laughing and grinning.

"Afternoon, my beautiful friends!" Louis chirped as he kissed both Liam and Niall’s cheeks. Liam just laughed while Niall gently smiled and Zayn seemed to see the uneasiness in the blonde’s eyes.

"Everything alright, Nialler?" He asked quietly, taking the seat beside him. Niall just nodded and smiled (wider this time) to play off the act. Zayn looked hesitant but slowly nodded and turned his attention to the rest of the group, joining in on the random conversation. Niall sighed as he got his phone out his pocket and hid it under the table, on his lap.  _1 new message: Charlie_. He sighed and opened the text, regretting it straight away.

_To: Faggot_

_From: Charlie_

_Sent: 13:14_

_I want you home by 2. I don’t want you anywhere near your bastard friends. I’ll give you a few minutes and then as soon as you get home, I will beat your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down again. Fucking fat slut_.

"Who’s that, Ni?" Harry asked suddenly, making Niall jump and drop his phone on the floor. Everyone was staring at him and he quickly reached down to grab his phone and stuff it in his pocket. "N-No one. Just…just a message from…um…from my phone company. You know…just letting me know that…um…my contract as been updated…um…yeah." He stuttered out, looking down as he felt the blush heat up his face. He could feel the eyes boring into his soul when suddenly, a cough sounded and he, once again, jumped. He snapped his head around, seeing the wide eyes of the waitress. He quickly mumbled out an apology and slid down in his seat.

"Um, do you guys know what you want to order?" She asked, shaking her head and smiling at the boys. Their voices blurred out as Niall’s stared at the table. He was nudged and looked up, muttering a quiet,  _'nothing',_  before looking back down. He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to see Zayn staring sadly at him. Niall just smiled softly, hoping to ease the older boys’ mind. He thought it worked until he suddenly looked at the time. _13:54_. Shit.

He stood abruptly and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on quickly. “Um, I-I have to go…sorry, lads.” He whispered and ran out, leaving four very confused and upset boys behind. Louis stared at the door confused but…a little angry too. He huffed and turned in his seat, glaring ahead.

"Dumb boy ditching us for his dumb boyfriend. What a great friend he is. Bastard." He growled and the three remaining boys staring at him.  
"You don’t mean that, Lou." Liam tried to reason but Louis was fed up.

He slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone around them, before leaping up and glaring at the younger boy. “No, Liam, I do mean that! All he’s doing is ditching us, his best friends, for a stupid guy he’s only just met! I have had it with him now! If he doesn’t want to be my friend, than I’m done.” As Louis finished his rant, all the boys failed to notice the blonde boy behind them all until he released a loud whimper and everyone, including everyone in the restaurant, turned to him and Louis just glared.

"Sorry." Niall whimpered and suddenly, he was gone. Many people in the restaurant glared at Louis, but others just smirked and continued eating. Zayn stood up loudly and ran out the door, not bothering to say a word but everyone knew where he was going. "Good job, Tomlinson." Liam spat, standing up to leave too. Louis just sighed as he disappeared out the door and turned his attention to Harry, who looked lost. "Haz?"

Harry looked up and let a tear stream down his face. “Why doesn’t he like us anymore, Lou?” He hiccuped and then he was in Louis’ arms.

The oldest lad just held him close as the youngest cried, sobbed, but felt his heart clench because why doesn’t Niall like them anymore? Why would he prefer to be with his  _boyfriend,_  more than his best friends? Louis kissed Harry’s head as the two sat in silence. The conversations in the restaurant continued, but everyone stole glances at the crying couple.

x-x-x

Niall could feel his ribs breaking, his arms snapping, his knee cracking as Charlie unloaded his anger and frustration. Niall was half an hour late home. This resulted in a harder beating. This leads us to where we are now…with Niall laying helpless on the ground as blood leaked furiously around him. His head was bleeding, his skull was aching, his eyes were closing, his breathing was slowing, his stomach was throbbing, his chest was tight. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

Charlie was only seeing red and he wasn’t even thinking straight. He didn’t even know he was killing his boyfriend. He didn’t know how much blood there was. He didn’t even know that a neighbor was already on the phone to emergency services as he hit the window with force.

Charlie didn’t know what was happening until the door was burst open and police officers tackled him roughly…that’s when his mind began clearing and he saw the damage he had done. Niall was hardly recognizable. His face was covered in blood, his chest was barely moving, his arms were bent at odd angles and his head, oh god, his head was slashed open. It truly looked like a scene of a murder.

Charlie didn’t understand what was happening until handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists and he was roughly pulled out the house. The neighbor who witnessed the abuse just glared at him, disgusted, as he was pushed into an awaiting police car. The neighbor, Kyle, just rushed into the house and gasped. He felt sick to his stomach and he dropped to his knees besides the beat and broken boy.

"Niall?" He whispered, warm hands clinging to pale hands. He watched the blonde’s face as it remained still and he suddenly felt more pain as he looked around at the EMTs. "I need to contact his friends…" He spoke quietly and the EMTs just nodded as they solely focused on the blonde boy in front of them. Kyle stepped outside and dialed Liam’s number and held it to his ear just as a bed was rushed out the house and into an ambulance. Niall lay upon it, nearing death.

_"Hello?"_

x-x-x

Louis and Harry rushed into the hospital waiting room with tears streaming down their faces. They frantically looked around quickly spotting Liam and Zayn before rushing over. Liam stood up and backed Louis against the wall, a fierce look in his eyes. “See what you’ve done?! Are you happy now?!” He screamed and Zayn quickly grabbed him, doctors rushing over too, to hold back an hysterical Liam. “LIAM!” Zayn yelled as he stood in front of a fuming Liam. “This isn’t his fault…we didn’t know this would happen. Alright? Stop blaming him. No one knew about the abuse. No one.”

Liam seemed to calm down from his anger, but his body quickly crumbled into sobs. “My Nialler!” He screamed repeatedly as he sunk to the ground, Zayn’s arm steadying him and soon, the two boys were on the floor, both dissolving into sobs. The waiting room stared at them, and Louis and Harry cracked under the stares, those two, too, bursting into sobs and sinking to the ground.

x-x-x

"Niall Horan?" A nurse called, hours later. The four boys plus Kyle stood and walked to the nurse who smiled softly at them. "He’s going to be alright. He lost quite a bit of blood, but we’ve managed to replace it. His left wrist was sprained and his right arm was fractured. His left knee was dislocated and the doctors have performed surgery to fix it. He has three broken ribs and four bruised ribs. His face has some scarring, which we are hoping will fade in a few months. However, he will make a full recovery. We have him on strong pain meds right now and you can take him home in a couple weeks."

"Thank you. Can we see him?" Harry asked quietly and the nurse nodded, leading them down a corridor and stopping outside a room.

"He’s very sleepy right now, and we want him to get some rest soon. Visiting hours end at 10 PM and open again at 8 AM. You are welcome to visit any time between those hours." She explained and after being thanked again, she nodded in reply and walked away, leaving the boys alone. "Ready?" Liam asked and they nodded, opening the door and walking in.

They gulped nervously as they saw their friend laying half awake-half asleep on a small bed. “Hi.” He whispered weakly and attempted a smile at his friends. Kyle was the first to walk over and ruffle his hair. “Hey, wha’ are ya doin’ ‘ere?” Niall slurred in exhaustion as he recognized his neighbor. “I was the one who called for help.” He whispered, minding the boy’s sleepy state. “Thank you…” Niall whispered, yawning and averting his eyes towards his band mates.

"Hey, lads…" He greeted, earning hugs and kisses right away.   
He chuckled weakly and smiled up at them. “Don’ apologize, lads.” He croaked and looked towards Louis, sadness swimming in his eyes and Louis immediately understood. “Ni, I am so, so sorry. I just thought you were blowing us off! If I had known he was hurting you, I would have helped you. Oh god, I’m such a terrible friend. Ni, I’m so, so, so sorry!” He rambled and then, Niall was weakly lifting a hand up to his friends lips to hush him. “Sh, don’ worry, Lou. ‘M fine. Promise.” And with that, the two boys shared a loving and lingering hug as the others watched on with smiles on their faces before they joined in.

"Charlie was given 15 years to life in prison for domestic abuse and attempted murder." Kyle explained and Niall nodded, yawning once more. "Sleep, Ni. We’ll be back in the morning. We’ll take you home in a couple weeks. Just rest for now, love." Zayn said and with that, the blonde was out and peaceful.

x-x-x

All’s well that end’s well. A year later, Niall was fully recovered, with only a few scars on his body, but he wasn’t afraid anymore. It took months of therapy and teamwork, but they got there. One Direction were back to touring and Niall was still loving life. The world knows about the abuse and Directioner’s swear to forever protect their snowflake. The boys were even more protective and are always on edge when Niall finds a new crush. Niall feels like a kid who’s parents never let him out alone, but…he was grateful. He loved his brothers more than anything.

Kyle was closer to the band and visits them on tour a lot. Niall’s moved home now and Kyle moved in with him. The two are like brothers and Niall feels like he owes his life to Kyle for saving him because Niall knows he was close to death that day. It’s a haunting nightmare that plagues his every sleep, but he’s managed. He’s not afraid of anything now because he has his friends and family around him. Maura and Bobby had to be restrained at court to stop them hurting Charlie. Greg had to be escorted out the room by policemen because he did actually run up to Charlie. Denise remembers sobbing as she heard the news. She loves her brother-in-law and she remembers holding him close when they visited him in London. 

Niall’s so thankful for having this loving family around him 24/7 and he never takes anything for granted anymore because who knows when their last day is. Niall nearly saw his end, but he was saved in time…and he couldn’t be more happier.


	20. Love, Rape, Jealousy (Niall Centric - TW: Rape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tumblr prompt: 'Hey love, I saw you post and I thought I would give the kind of prompting you want a shot. I'm not a big fan of mpreg, so I tried to come up with a non con. It's kinda dark, so only do it if you're up for it. Niall is in a relationship with one of the boys, but they never go all the way before they break up and niall starts dating one of the other guys. The one that he broke up with cant accept it and one night rapes niall. You can decide if the other three ever found out about what happened(:' - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, Strong Language, Mentions of abuse and violence.
> 
> Don't read if triggered.

The world famous boy band One Direction, consisting of Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. The five of them held a secret. Two of them are in a relationship. Many people would think it was Louis and Harry, because they are, well, they're Larry. But no, it is actually Ziall that's real. Yes, Zayn and Niall are together. Have been for a year now. The two of them are very close, obviously. However, all perfect relationships must have a down side, right?

 

/

 

"For fuck sake, Niall! What is wrong with you?!" Zayn roared, flailing his arms around to show his annoyance with the younger man. Niall rolled his eyes with his arms folded across his chest.

 

"I'm not ready, Zayn. Why can't you understand that?" Niall replied, face dropping along with his arms, which fell at his sides limply.

 

"It's been a year! How can you not be ready?! You know what...I can't do this anymore." Niall's eyes widened as he stared at the man he loved.

 

"W- What do you mean?" He stuttered, hands clamming up as he twisted them together.

 

"I can't do this anymore! This! Us! The relationship...I'm done, Niall. I'm sorry. I'll see you at rehearsal..." With that, the older lad turned and walked off, leaving behind a crumbling Irishman.

 

/

 

"Zayn, you broke his fucking heart, mate!" Louis' voice could be heard from the silent house. Just a day after the break up, the other three had found Niall curled up, sobbing his poor little heart out on his bed and immediately knew what happened. Now, Liam and Harry were cuddled with Niall in the middle of them, while Louis had a "talk" with a certain Bradford lad. Niall whimpered as he heard the yells.

 

"Ssh, you're alright, Nialler." Liam hummed, brushing the lose strands of blonde hair away from his friends' eyes. Niall squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into Liam's chest, hand going back to tightly grip Harry's. The youngest curly haired lad, rubbed his thumb softly over Niall's knuckles, cooing sweet things in his ears as he spooned the lad.

 

"Why did you even break up with him?! Did you cheat?!" A loud whimper escaped Niall's lips. "Did you find someone else?! Why, Zayn? Why did you break up with him?!" Louis' voice echoed around the house. Liam and Harry listened intently, all while still comforting Niall.

 

"He said he wasn't-"

 

"Wasn't what?!"

 

"HE WASN'T READY!" Silence. Liam and Harry gasped quietly, staring wide eyed at one another. Louis was silent. And Niall? Niall was sobbing all over again. Finally, Louis' voice spoke up.

 

"Wasn't...ready? For what? A relationship?" He was asking, but he knew exactly what Niall wasn't ready for, but he needed to hear it from the lad himself.

 

"For sex." Those two words changed everything.

 

/

 

"Hey, Ni." Harry smiled, greeting the lad as he walked into the lounge. Niall looked up and smiled, patting the seat next to him. It's been a couple weeks since the break up and Niall is doing well. He's smiling more, he's happy, he's laughing and making jokes. Liam, Louis and Harry are so grateful he's back to being...well...Niall.

 

"Hey, Hazza!" Niall chirped, grinning madly as Harry dropped onto the couch next to him. "How're you?" The Irishman asked, leaning into Harry's side as the younger lad threw an arm around the blonde boy.

 

"I'm great. And you?" Niall nodded in reply and smiled, turning his head to the TV, which was playing something that neither boy knew what it was. After a few moments, Harry spoke up again. "Louis, Liam and I are going to lunch. Wanna join?"

 

"Where's Zayn?" Niall asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. Harry internally winced at the name but answered anyway.

 

"He's recording or something today. Got called in by management for something." Niall nodded and looked up, smiling.

 

"Sure. I'll come with you."

 

"Great! Okay, we're leaving around one, so be ready." With a kiss to Niall's cheek, the lad hopped up and up to his room. Niall chuckled and shook his head, checking the time. It was 12:16PM. He had plenty of time. He turned off the TV and ran up to his room to shower.

 

/

 

"Thanks for inviting me, Haz." Niall said, smiling up as the youngest lad stopped outside his room. Harry smiled and shrugged.

 

"You're our best friend. We couldn't leave you here all alone." Harry replied, poking Niall's nose, earning a giggle from the blonde boy.

 

"Well, thank you..." Something bubbled inside Niall and suddenly, he leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Harry froze up, but after a few seconds, he kissed back. His hand went up to cup Niall's cheek while the other one went to the back of the blonde's neck. Niall smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. About a minute later, they pulled away and smiled.

 

"Thank you." Niall whispered, pecking his lips once more before walking into his room, shutting the door quietly. Harry bit his lip and grinned, spinning on his heel and walking happily to his room, a cheerful bounce in his step.

 

/

 

Over the next few days, Harry and Niall would share a kiss here and there, they would hug, and hang around with each other. The other three could see the feelings they have for one another and, for Louis and Liam, it was amazing to watch. After everything, they were finally happy that Niall was getting back to his normal self. Zayn, however, was pissed. His eyes were much darker than usual. He would glare at Niall and Harry, almost daring them to come near him. Then, one day, it was all too much.

 

/

 

"Harry and I are dating!" Niall announced, grinning like mad with Harry at his side, hands clasped together. Louis and Liam cheered and stood, crowding around the pair in a group hug. Moments later, they pulled away and all looked to Zayn, who stared blankly at the wall.

 

"Zayn?" Liam spoke, stepping forwards. Niall gulped, hand slowly releasing Harry's as he moved in front of Zayn.

 

"Zayn...please...say something." Niall begged, eyes pleading with the man he once loved. Dark eyes slowly met baby blue eyes and Niall cringed back slightly.

 

"Congrats, _Nialler._ " He spat, storming off. Niall bit his lip and turned around, only to be engulfed in Harry's warm arms.

 

"He'll come around, Ni. I promise." Louis whispered, running his hand up and down Niall's arm. Liam rubbed his back just as sobs escaped Niall's lips. Harry held him tighter and kissed his head, repeating soothing words in his ears.

 

"I love you so much, Ni. It's alright. I love you."

 

/

 

A week later, Zayn had been acting off. Everyone could see it and honestly? It scared the shit out of the other boys. He was smoking more, even sneaking in some alcohol. Niall was terrified. He was watching his best friend and ex lover turn into something completely different. Harry could see how Niall looks at Zayn. It's obvious. Love like theirs doesn't just disappear in the blink of an eye. He understands, he really does, but he can see how scared and hurt Niall is. And he wants to protect him from all the possible dangers.

 

/

 

"Ni, you not coming with us?" Harry asked as he snaked his arms around the blonde's waist. Niall giggled as Harry nosed his neck. Harry pressed little kisses to the exposed skin and smiled against his neck.

 

"Nah. I wanna stay here. I need to call me mam anyways. Haven't spoken to her in a while." Niall answered, now facing his boyfriend with his arms around Harry's neck. Harry smiled and nodded, leaning down to peck Niall's lips once more before turning on his heel and walking out the door, calling for Louis and Liam as he passed by.

 

Niall chuckled and shook his head, hearing the front door slam shut seconds later. He smiled and took out his phone, unlocking it and dialling the familiar number. He held the phone to his ear and waited. _"Hello?"_

/

 

Two hours later, Niall was off the phone and he stretched, grinning like mad. Talking to his mam always cheered him up. Once he was on his feet, he opened his door and stepped out, but bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry- Zayn?" The tanned lad growled and snapped his head up, scaring Niall, who cringed back. "Sorry." He whispered, just earning an eye roll and Zayn stormed off.

 

"Wait!" Niall yelled, jumping forward and grabbing Zayn's wrist. Everything happened so fast and Niall barely had any time to realize what had happened before he found himself on the floor, pain stinging his cheek. He went to look up, just as he was grabbed and roughly pulled to his feet. "Zay-" He was dragged harshly into his room and the door slammed closed before them. Zayn said nothing, just pushed Niall hard onto his bed, making sure he hit his head on the headboard.

 

Niall's vision blurred and he felt sick when he felt hands rip his shirt off. He was so dizzy and nauseous, he couldn't do anything. Finally, seconds later, he could move once more. However, it was already too late. Zayn had a look of lust in his dark eyes as he scanned Niall's body and licked his lips. "Z-Zayn...p-please..." He got no response, except his jeans being unbuttoned. He thrashed and thrashed, trying desparetly to escape. This only earned him a harsh smack on his cheek...and he gave up.

 

"How could you, slut?!" Zayn spat, pulling Niall's jeans off completely and throwing them across the room. Niall stopped fighting and just took in all the insults Zayn threw at him. _Slut, fat, whore, ugly, worthless, useless._ The words were painful, but not as painful as the fingers that entered him. He screeched in pain and arched his back, only to be pushed down again. "Hold still." He cried and sobbed and wailed and screamed until his throat was raw. Zayn smirked as he pulled down his boxers and lined himself up. "Ready for the time of your life, baby?" He laughed. And with one push, he was in.

 

/

 

"Good little whore." Zayn smirked, slapping Niall's cheek before walking out the room. The blonde was numb. His poor, abused hole was red and bloody. Cum covered his stomach and chest, some wiped around his mouth. Black bruises over his thighs and hips. Scratches across his shoulders. Hickeys covering his neck. Tear tracks stained to his cheeks. Zayn pulled on the final piece of clothing on himself and kissed Niall's forehead. "Rest well, my love."

 

Niall didn't attempt to move. He just laid still and stared at the ceiling. He was in excruitating pain, but nothing hurt more than the truth of the matter. He was just raped by his band mate. The person he will have to see for years and years to come. The person he was once in love with.

 

/

 

Everything was going in slow motion for Niall. He didn't hear the door opening. He didn't hear the call of his name. He didn't hear the footsteps racing up the stairs. He didn't hear his bedroom door open. He didn't hear the gasps. He didn't feel the hands on him, gently soothing his aching skin. He didn't feel the hands dressing him. He didn't hear the cries from his friends and boyfriend. He didn't feel the tears on his cheeks from his own eyes. He didn't feel anything. With one final thought, he was out like a light.

 

/

 

"He's going to be fine. We've cleaned him and stitched the cuts. The bruises will heal and so will the pain, but we will give you painkillers for him to take. He can go home in the morning." Niall stired awake to the sound of a steady beeping and the distant voice of a stranger.

 

"H-Haz," He croaked out, wincing at the pain in his bottom and back as he sat up. Leaning against the headboard, he heard footsteps approaching him. His body involuntarily shrunk back, his mind terrified. Seconds later, he relaxed once he saw his beloved boyfriend.

 

"Ni..." Harry breathed, taking three long strides to reach the bed. "I was so scared." Harry said, gently pulling the blonde into a soft hug. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry and sobbed harshly, fisting his shirt until his knuckles turned white. Harry brushed his hair back and kissed his head. "It's okay, baby. You're okay. I'm here. We're gonna help you. You're okay, I promise." He cooed softly, Liam and Louis watching on by the door.

 

/

 

Six months later, everything was finally getting better. One Direction was continuing on as a four-piece. Zayn was found and arrested for rape and abuse. There was a court hearing, but the evidence was there. The doctor who treated Niall had shown the police and judge the pictures he had taken of Niall that night for evidence. Zayn was behind bars for a long while now. Sure, the band was devastated and lost a few "Zayn girls", but they needed to be there for their Niall, who was terrified and shaky and jumpy for about three months. But eventually, Niall was back to himself and Narry was going strong.

 

Niall was finally happy again and living his life with his best friends, boyfriend, family and fans around him to protect him.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> 'Can you please do a prompt where Niall like witness a murder and they say they won't kill him if he keeps his mouth shut. So he become selectively mute then one day niall and liam are out and liam gets hurt and niall has to decide between facing his fear of speaking or saving liam? I love your work' - Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I received on Tumblr a little while ago :) it took it's own road, but I think I did it justice...enjoy :)

"Shit! Sarge, the kid!" A man exclaimed, pointing a dirty finger towards the blonde boy, shaking from fright. He can’t believe what he has just witnessed. The lifeless, bloody body of the 40 year old man lay at the groups feet. Blood was stained up the bricks, the knife was still embedded in the man’s abdomen. Niall was pale, shaking in fear, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face.

The supposed ‘Sarge’ guy turned and growled, quickly glancing around before shoving Niall up against the wall. Holding a gun to his head, ‘Sarge’ pressed the end to Niall’s temple harshly. “If you fucking tell  _anyone_  about what you just saw, I will find you and  _kill_  you. Understood?!” Niall frantically nodded, not wanting to be hurt. The men just smirked and slapped Niall’s cheek, stalking off afterwards.

It took him a few minutes to calm, but eventually, he was calm enough to make his way home. Dragging his fearful, heavy body home was a long journey. Niall did make one promise to himself that day. That day was the first day he promised to never speak again.

x-x-x

_"Stupid bastard." The men laughed, stabbing the knife through the skin of the gasping man. "So sad you won’t ever get to see your family again." Sarge smirked, pulling the knife out, only to stab him once more. This time, though, the blade pierced the man’s heart. Blood pooled from his mouth, creating a blood bath around him._

_"Idiot." Deep laughs echoed in the night as Niall watched on, terrified, frozen. He had just witnessed a murder. A cruel, vicious murder. A man will never see his family again. His wife and kids will never seen their husband and dad again. One more life was horribly taken away. More lives will be destroyed by the death of one. Niall couldn’t remember much of what happened next._

x-x-x

"Ni, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you talking?" Liam asked gently, sitting next to Niall on his bed. The blonde stared ahead, not acknowledging the brunette. Liam bit his lip and sighed. "Ni? Maybe you and I can go out? You know, to catch up, maybe." Reluctantly, after hearing the desperation in his voice, Niall agreed. He felt something warm inside when he saw Liam’s smile, almost cracking his face in two.

"Great! Okay, get ready. We’ll leave in a couple minutes."

x-x-x

"Has…something been happening, Ni? Something that stopped you talking?" Liam questioned. The two boys were on a walk around town, sunglasses, snapbacks and a hood on to hide who they were. The sunglasses helped, as it was summer and the sun was blinding those who chose to wear no eye protection what so ever. Niall shrugged and shook his head, avoiding Liam’s gaze.

"It’s okay, you know," Liam spoke after a few minutes silence, "It’s okay to be afraid of something, but not talking about it can have it’s disadvantages. The boys and I, we’re here for you, Nialler. Anything you want to talk about, anything you want to say, anything you want to do, you can do and say. We won’t judge, you’re our brother."

Niall thought about, long and hard, his face scrunching up in thought. He could start talking and tell the boys what he saw…or, he could stay silent and let the boys worry. He was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice he had wandered into the road. He didn’t notice the car pummeling towards him. He didn’t notice the yell of Liam before his body was thrusted forwards and he landed on the hot, hard sidewalk. Tires screeching, breaks squeaking, people yelling, children crying, strangers gasping.

Confused and dazed, Niall brought his head up and looked around, seeing the many people staring into the road in shock and horror, Niall blinked and looked to where they were. His head pounding as he stared. He couldn’t see much, only a group of people surrounding something on the road. He looked around for Liam, but,  _shit!_  He lept to his feet and charged forwards, shoving people back as he fought to get to the front, but freezing as he saw what’s ahead.

He couldn’t speak. His best friend, his  _brother, dammit_ , was laying covered in blood, eyes closed, chest moving slowly. Their sunglasses and snapbacks had been knocked off and everyone saw who they were, but that wasn’t important right now, what was important, was Liam. And Niall knew this was his fault. He wasn’t paying attention, he was an idiot who chickened out days ago and refused to speak. If it wasn’t for him, Liam would be okay.

"-ir! Sir!" Somebody nudged him and, very hesitantly, took his eyes off Liam’s pale face, to see a women staring at him. "Sir, do you know his name?" Obviously this women didn’t care, or maybe didn’t know who they were, because everyone should know his name! Niall opened his mouth to talk, but closed it straight away. Other men glared at him and shoved him aside, saying something about being useless and pathetic.

The women gave Niall a sad look as the blonde shrunk back and backed away from the scene, too traumatised to do anything. He crawled to the sidewalk, where Liam had pushed him, and hid between two parked cars at the side. The women looked back at everyone fussing over Liam, and slowly stood, keeping her eyes on Niall as she approached him.

"Sweetheart," She whispered, crouching down to get eye level with Niall, "Come here. It’s alright, your friend’s going to be okay, yeah? The ambulance is coming and they’ll help him. How about you come out here and see him? Is he close to you?" The women was so caring and it scared Niall. It’s like she knew everything about him! He stared, but didn’t move. "Please, honey? It’s alright, I’ll stay with you."

Before Niall could move, he heard familiar voices. “LIAM?!” Louis’ high-pitched voice yelped and suddenly, Niall saw the brunette in the crowd of people, surrounding Liam. He shrunk back more, hoping he would disappear, because he knew the boys would blame him. The other witnesses did! This lady probably did, but she was too kind to say anything.

x-x-x

"Liam, Liam, can you hear me, buddy?" Louis cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he softly stroked Liam’s hair back from his bloody face. The eldest looked down at his friend’s body and his eyes stopped on his leg. It was at such an odd angle and, with a cringe, Louis knew he was beyond broken. Now looking around, he caught the eye of a man. "Was there anyone else with him?"

"Yes. Some blonde kid who caused it." The man grumbled, eyes hard as he thought back to what he had seen. Louis couldn’t believe the man’s words. Caused it? Niall caused it?

"H- How, sir? I mean, how did he cause this?"

"Stupid kid wasn’t looking where he was going. Your friend had seen the car and pushed him out the way. If that stupid kid had seen the car, your friend would be alright!" The man exclaimed, and Louis almost felt hatred towards this guy, but…it may be true…but he wouldn’t judge too quickly.

"I’m going to find him. He’s our other friend." Louis didn’t bother waiting for a reply, just stood and, with one last look to Liam, he walked over to where he could see a women crouched and peeking into the gap between two cars. He knew it was Niall.

"He’s my friend." Louis spoke, crouching next to the women, who nodded and stood back a little, but not wanting to leave the boy. Louis smiled softly at the cowering blonde and held a hand out. "Hey, Ni. Come on, babe, it’s alright, I’m here now. Li’s gonna be alright, okay? I promise."

Niall stared at the hand held out in front of him, hesitant to take it. He blamed himself and he knew everyone else blamed him too. Why should he come out? So people can yell at him? Scream at him that it was his fault? But he already knew that…his best friend was hurt and it was all his fault.

x-x-x

It took Louis an hour, a call to Zayn and Harry and Paul, a call to Maura and a promise of  _it’s not your fault,_  to coax Niall out from between the cars. He collapsed into Louis’ arms and just sobbed. Liam was taken to the hospital 45 minutes ago, Zayn and Paul going with him, leaving Harry and Louis to get Niall.

They didn’t blame him. They couldn’t, they didn’t know what happened. They couldn’t judge. Now, though, the three boys were on their way to the hospital. Harry had taken the drivers seat, seeing as Niall was still curled up to Louis and not letting go. They supposed they should let a doctor take a look at Niall too…see if they can figure out why Niall seemed to be mute.

x-x-x

10 minutes later, the three boys were in the waiting room, rushing to the front desk, “We’re here to see Liam Payne? And we also need to see another doctor for our other friend, Niall Horan, here, please.” Harry spoke, smiling weakly to the lady at the desk. She smiled back and replied,

"Liam Payne is still in surgery, I’m afraid. Will be for a little while…I’ll have another doctor ready for you as soon as possible." The boys thanked her and wandered to a row of chairs, though, they only needed two, as Niall refused to let go of Louis. The eldest gently soothed the frightened blonde and rocked his small body from side to side.

"Niall Horan?" A voice called and Louis stood up, telling Harry to stay so he could wait for news on Liam. "That’s us." Louis said, following the doctor to a private room.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked, motioning for Louis to set Niall down.

"Well, our friend was brought it a little while ago from a car accident, and Niall here, was with him at the time. But, he hasn’t been himself for a few days now. He hasn’t spoken one word or smiled or showed any emotion whatsoever. It even took us an hour to get him out from between two cars today at the secen of the accident. Normally, he’s chatting our ears of every second of the day, but…he hasn’t spoken a word and it’s really worrying us and his family." Louis explained, sighing at the end.

The doctor nodded and sat in a chair in front of where Niall sat on the bed. “Hey, Niall. I’m Dr. Worsnop, I hear you haven’t been talking. Has something happened to traumatise you?” Silence. “Has someone said something to hurt you?” Nothing. “Niall, we need to know so we can help you.” A stare. “Your friends are really worried, they need you better.”

They waited and waited and waited, but still, nothing. The doctor sighed and turned to face Louis, who looked distraught with worry and concern. “I’ll have to send a therapist to see him…it looks like something he witnessed triggered this. The accident with your friend must have made it worse. I’ll send a therapist down here now, the quicker we get this dealt with, the quicker he’ll start recovering.”

x-x-x

It wasn’t until three hours later that the boys were finally allowed to see Liam. The doctor’s explained that he will need to be kept in the hospital for a week, but he will make a full recovery. He was awake and talking and the boys couldn’t be happier. Niall was still emotionless and silent, but he was with the therapist, who will hopefully get him back to his normal self.

"Where’s Niall?" Is the first thing that came out of Liam’s mouth as he saw the boys. Louis smiled and kissed Liam’s forehead, brushing his hair back.

"He’s fine, Li…with a therapist. They’re trying to get him talking again."

"He’s alright, though?"

"Yeah, just really shaken up."

"I couldn’t let him get hurt."

"We know, Liam…how’re you feeling anyway?"

"Better…sore, but a lot better."

The boys continued talking for a while longer, until the door opened and Niall walked in, the therapist right behind him. “Has he said anything?” Paul asked, watching as Niall headed straight for Liam and collapsed into the older boy’s awaiting arms.

"Yes…I can understand why he went mute…but, I’ll let Niall tell you himself. He said he would…also, the police will be having a word with him in a while." The therapist, June, said, smiling as she exited the room.

"Police? Why the police?" Zayn asked, looking at Niall. The blonde finally pulled away from Liam and sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He opened his mouth to talk, but shut it again. Liam stroked his arm.

"Take your time, Ni, we’re not going anywhere." The Wolverhampton boy soothed softly. This calmed Niall and soon, the blonde’s voice finally broke free, after days of being lost. He explained, in surprising detail, the events of the murder he witnessed.

x-x-x

When he had finished the story, he was in tears. The boys were frozen as they took in the news. Now they understood. “Oh, Ni…” Harry whispered, pulling the older, but smaller, boy into his arms. Niall cried and cried and cried, holding tightly to Harry as Louis and Zayn joined.

Liam cleared his throat and, with laughs, the boys moved the group hug over to the bed, allowing Liam to wrap them all in a hug.

x-x-x

"Thank you, Li…really, you’re a hero.  _My Hero_.” Niall whispered that night, curled up next to Liam, being careful of his injuries. Liam kissed the top of the blonde head of hair and rubbed his arm, warming it up slightly.

"You’re my best friend, Niall…I couldn’t let you get hurt. I knew something had happened and I was worried for you…I knew I had to do something to prevent you from getting hurt." Niall shifted his body, so he could look up at Liam, a loving smile on his face.

Niall had no words to say, so he simply reached up and kissed Liam’s chin, holding his lips there for a moment or two. As he pulled away, he whispered another  _thank you_ , along with a  _love you_  before laying his head on Liam’s chest and falling asleep quickly.

Liam kissed Niall’s head and smiled, resting his head on Niall’s before closing his eyes and falling asleep, too.

_My Hero._


	22. Bad Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: 'Hey love! I really love your fanfics! I’m not sure if you’re taking prompts right now but if you are could you do a Niall centric. One where Niall becomes an alcoholic and the boys just want to help and Zayn offers to stop smoking if Niall stops drinking. Thanks.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated this. It's been one hell of a year. I hope you guys are alright. These are still prompts & one shots from my Tumblr, so, hope you like them. :) 
> 
> I'm hoping to start posting some of my 5SOS one shots & prompts soon. I haven't posted any anywhere yet, but, hopefully that'll come about. The last few months, I haven't really been that much into 1D, I'm still not actually, but, I'm still very much a Niall girl, haha. So, Niall Centric's are still a big part of my writing still. 
> 
> I have a long, angsty, fluffy Michael(5SOS) one shot coming up very soon. I'm still working on it, & it's just over 3k at the moment. I'm gonna make it at least 4k or 5k, I reckon. It'll be the longest one shot I've written, anyways. Well, until then, I will get a couple more prompts posted on here. :)

Niall downed another pint of his beer. This has been going on for a while. Since on tour, the stress has gotten to Niall so every night, he’s gone out, got shit-faced, came home wasted, passed out, wake up with a banging hangover and received a lecture from management along with disappointed looks from the other boys. The young blonde has always just shrugged them off with an eye roll and a huff. 

_I’m not a stupid kid_ , he thought bitterly as he, once again, downed his drink.  _Stupid management, stupid Louis, stupid Liam, stupid Harry, stupid Zayn, stupid band. I hate this._ Niall’s mind screamed. As he banged his glass onto the counter top in front of the bartender, signalling for another drink, the bartender just raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you had enough, mate? Dude, this is your sixth beer in an hour.” The man complained, beginning to get annoyed at the drunken Irishman. 

Niall slammed his hands hard down on the counter before growling, “Get me another damn drink you shitty ass cunt.” His words slurred from the amount of alcohol that was burning his insides. The older man sighed and nodded, pouring another drink. He’s used to the drunken insults and curses towards him. Being surrounded by drunks every night isn’t really the best job ever.

Niall downed the last drink before slamming it down and standing up. He may be drunk as fuck, but he knows they have an interview tomorrow, so he needs to head home. Pulling out his phone, he’s suddenly bombarded with hundreds of texts and missed calls by all four boys and some even from his older brother. Sighing, he opened the first text which happens to be from Louis.

‘ **From: LouBear** :  _Where the fuck are you?! We arrived home an hour ago and you’re nowhere to be seen! We have an interview tomorrow so you better hurry your ass back home now!’_

The blonde just gulped down his fear as he read text after text, all from the boys, who are sickly worried about their band mate. As he read each text, each one getting more and more worried, wondering where the fuck he was! Finally, he opened one from Greg.

‘ **From: Gregory** : _Ni, where are you? The boys are deathly worried. They phoned me up a few minutes ago wondering where you are and if I’ve heard from you. You better be safe. Hurry up and get home. I’m worried too. Please be okay.’_

His mind began sobering up as he read each text. He knows the boys are worried about him. He’s not been himself lately. The tour, the signings, the concerts, the crowds of screaming girls…it’s all beginning to stress the small boy out. He just needs release from it all and he gets that release from drinking…

Deciding it would be safer to get someone to pick him up, he dials the familiar number of his fellow band mate and best friend; Harry, to come pick him up. The dial tone sounds through his ears until finally, an angry and worried Harry Styles answers, voice deep with sternness. 

_"Niall James-fucking-Horan!"_  And Niall flinches at this, because…Harry  **never**  swears, so he knows he’s in deep trouble.  _"Where the fuck are you?! Do you know how worried the four of us were?! It is 2 in the fucking morning and we’re all here, wide awake, fucking terrified about where you are and if you’re alright! I swear to fucking god I will kick your pretty little Irish ass and beat you to a fucking pulp when I see you!"_

Niall bites down hard on his lip as he sheepishly moved his feet on the cold concrete underneath him. Struggling to find the right words to say, he opens and closes his mouth several times before sighing quietly and wiping at the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I-I’m…um…o-outside the p-pub downtown…" He whispers quietly into the receiver, waiting for the younger lad on the other line to explode, which he does next.

_"AT THE FUCKING PUB?! YOU’RE DRUNK, AREN’T YOU?! Oh, I’m so going to beat the shit out of you, Horan! You just wait! As soon as I come get you, I’ll beat you so hard you won’t be able to move anymore! You wait right where you are and if you as so move an INCH away from where you are, I’ll hurt you so bad!"_

Niall breathed shakily and nodded, momentarily forgetting Harry couldn’t see him. “O-Okay…I-I’m sorry, Haz. I really, really am. P-Please don’t be mad at me…p-please don’t h-hurt me.” He quietly sobbed into the phone, only hearing a sigh and Harry’s now soft voice reply.

_"Just…just stay where you are, Nialler. I’ll come get you now. I’ll be there in a few."_  With that, the youngest lad hung up, leaving a sobbing blonde on the side of the road.

—-

Harry stopped the car just down the road from where the pub is, seeing a shaking figure on the sidewalk. Sighing, the curly haired lad knew it was his best friend. Yeah, he shouted down the phone to him and cussed him out and threatened him, but the youngest boy was so, so scared. He, nor did the other lads, know where the Irishman wondered off to every night. Niall’s their brother and they needed to know where he is all the time so they can protect him.

Stepping out the car, Harry walked over to the small heap on the ground and gently wrapped his arms around him. Niall, feeling Harry’s arms, immediately broke down again, clutching his younger friend’s shirt in a tight grip, brokenly sobbing into his shirt. Harry just held him, softly rubbing his back while whispering, _“It’s okay,”_  in the blonde’s ear, trying to calm him down. 

A few minutes passed by when Harry’s phone buzzed, signalling an incoming call. Grabbing the small object, he saw the name,  **Leeyum** , flash across his screen. Pressing the answer button with a  _'hello?'_ , he heard Liam’s worried voice on the other line.

_"Harry, have you found him yet?"_

"Yeah, Li. I’ve got him. We’ll be home in a few minutes." 

_"Okay. See you in a bit, Haz."_  With that, Harry heard the continuous beep, meaning Liam had hung up. Easing the blonde up, Harry gently guided Niall into the passenger side of his car, where he curled up in a tight ball and continued shaking. Harry closed the door and hopped into the passenger side, starting the engine and hearing it roar to life before driving back home where three more worried boys await them.

—-

"Niall…this needs to stop. You may not like what I’m about to say, but it’s the truth…you’re an alcoholic." Paul told Niall softly. The blonde just scoffed and looked down at the carpet in the lounge where he and the other boys sat, Paul crouched in front of Niall. "I’m serious, Niall. You’re an alcoholic and it needs to stop now before you kill yourself."

"I’m not going to kill myself, Paul!" The youngster exclaimed, outraged by the man he thought of as a dad or an uncle. Paul just sighed and took Niall’s hands in his own.

"Yes, you will. We’ll all help you. I promise." Before he could speak again, Zayn cut in with,

"Ni, if you stop drinking, I’ll stop smoking. We’ll stop together. We’ll help each other. I won’t leave you and I know you won’t leave me. Please, just stop for me? If not for me or the boys or even the band, then stop for yourself. You’re damaging your life with every sip of alcohol you have. You’ll kill yourself in just a couple years…please, just stop. We all love you. I love you. I’ll stop smoking and you’ll stop drinking. We’ll get our health sorted together, yeah? We’re in this together. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work, but, hopefully it's alright. :)   
> Feel free to send me prompts. Niall Centric or any 5SOS prompts. :)


	23. Uh-Oh, What A Tight Space [Niall Centric]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: "Hi can you do a niall centric where he is stuck in an elevator and gets really claustrophobic and he passes out but no-one realises except when they like trace his phone or something and can it have lots of fluff please? Thanks xxxxxxx"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Crap, it’s been a while since I posted any prompts, hasn't it? I’m so sorry! There’s really no excuse for it…but, good news! I’M BACK IN BUSINESS. I've had a little while where I’ve been going off of One Direction, but I think I may be back with them, lol. So, yeah…I’m back in prompting! I have so much to fill, so I’m going to be working on them for a little while now! So, here’s one just to keep you preoccupied until I get the next one up…enjoy! :)
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes that may occur, I’m at work and am unable to proof read it. xx

Claustrophobia was something that kept trying to take over Niall’s life. It never seemed to leave the Irish lad alone and this frustrated him more than anything. There were things that he couldn’t do because his claustrophobia held him back. His band mates understood and helped him through it every time they were with him during these events. This meant that Niall either avoided elevators or one of the others came with him.

One day, however, was different. There were at least 30 floors in the hotel they were staying in and they were on the 23rd floor. No way was Niall’s still-recovering knee going to manage that. He didn’t want to risk the pain. So, instead, he sucked it up and decided to take the elevator. He was alone; the other four and Paul were in their rooms already. He didn’t want to disturb any of them. They’d had a hectic day and now they’re all tired.

Taking a deep breath, Niall stepped into the elevator once the doors had opened. He pressed the button with the number 23 on and waited as the doors closed heavily. The metal box began creaking and moving. The noise itself petrified Niall and he was trying not to have a panic attack.

With his eyes closed, Niall didn’t notice the lights flashing until the elevator stopped suddenly. Close to falling, Niall’s eyes shot open and he stared in horror as the doors refused to open. “H- Hello?” He called out, voice shaking with fear and nerves. “Hello?!” He called again, louder. Nothing. Now he was panicking. He punched at the metal doors, screaming and crying for help. Nobody came.

10 minutes later, Niall’s knuckles were bleeding slightly from the pounding and his face was tear-stained. “H- Help…” He mumbled, head feeling heavy and his vision darkening. He had time for one more cry for help before the panic won and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

/

“Has anybody seen or heard from Niall?” Louis asked, looking around at his band mates, his eyes furrowed in worry. Liam, Harry and Zayn shrugged and shook their heads.

“Last I saw, he was talking to somebody in the lobby here.” Harry replied, pulling out his phone and checking for any texts or missed calls. Nothing.

“It’s not like him to be gone for too long.! Zayn frowned, pushing himself up from the seat he was on and walking towards the door. “I’ll check with Paul.”

The others watched him leave and sighed. “I hope he’s alright.” Liam spoke softly, slumping a little further into the couch. The other two agreed and waited for Zayn’s return.

/

“I can track his phone from that app I made you five download.” Paul said, looking at the four boys sitting in front of him. They waited patiently while their tour manager concentrated on his phone. “Oh, crap…” He groaned, looking up.

“What is it?”

“He’s stuck in an elevator…”

/

The band and Paul stood around on the 21st floor, watching and waiting while the hotel’s security team worked on opening the elevator doors. “Nearly there.” One man called, ordering the other men to push just a little harder. 5 minutes later, the heavy doors loosened and opened.

Liam, Louis, Zayn, Harry and Paul gasped as one man picked up an unconscious Niall and gently handed him over to Paul. “Thank you.” Paul smiled gratefully, turning away with the others following.

Arriving at their room, Paul softly placed Niall on the bed and rushed off to grab a wet cloth from the bathroom. “Will he be alright?” Harry asked, taking hold of the blonde’s hand and smoothing the skin on the top of his hand with his thumb. Paul nodded and wiped Niall’s face with the wet cloth.

“Yeah. He just panicked. He’ll wake up in a couple minutes.” They waited for around 5 minutes until the blue eyes fluttered open and Niall groaned. “Speaking of the devil.” Paul chuckled.

“Wha’ happened?” Niall moaned, blinking a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the lights. Liam brushed back the blonde hair and smiled softly.

“You passed out in the elevator. Scared the crap out of all of us.” Niall frowned and, with the help of Louis and Zayn, he sat up against the pillows and cuddled into Harry.

“Oh…sorry.” He whispered, yawning.

“Why are you apologizing? There’s no need.” Harry responded, kissing the top of his head. Niall just nodded and smiled weakly.

“I’m hungry.” He smirked, hearing the others laugh in response.

“When are you not?” Louis joked, poking his cheek playfully. Niall just laughed and shrugged.

“True.” He giggled, burying his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. “Seriously, though,” He mumbled, “Get me food.” This earned more laughs and Paul wondered out the room to grab some dinner.


	24. Twin Pains [Niall Centric: Mpreg]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: "Hi beautiful:) ok here’s a mpreg. Niall is pregnant and really sore and can’t move around much so the boys give him massages and help him out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another one. :) sorry if it’s not great, just feeling a tad down from work, but I wanted to get another one up! I may do another part of this prompt where Niall gives birth, maybe? If you do want that, just let me know. :)
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistakes!

Being pregnant was a bitch, in all honesty. Constant aches and pains, morning sickness, tiredness; everything bad you could think of…well, okay, maybe Niall was over-exaggerating when he said all those things, but still, he hated being in pain. However, he knew it was all worth it.

5 months ago, Niall and Harry had decided to take their relationship to the physical stage. They hadn’t meant to, but Niall had ended up with a little baby Styles in his belly. He was expecting screaming and cussing when he announced it, but what he got was love, affection, cuddles, kisses, smiles and happy tears. He couldn’t have been more ecstatic. The other members of One Direction were absolutely thrilled and did everything they could to help out.

/

“Ugh!” Niall groaned, grabbing at his large belly. The doctor has confirmed its twins; making his belly grow twice as big as it would with only one baby inside. “Come on, babies, stop kicking mummy.” Niall whispered, one hand now lying across his forehead as the other stayed firmly on his belly.

“How’s my beautiful babies?” Maura, Niall’s mother, asked as she walked into the room. Niall looked up at her with glossy eyes.

“I hurt, mummy.” He whispered, fully aware of his voice sounding like he was 5 once more. Maura smiled warmly and closed the gap between them, kneeling down next to her son’s bed and rubbing his cheek with her thumb. “Did I hurt you this much?”

“A little, yeah. But, I was used to it after having an angry Gregory in my stomach for nearing 10 months.” She laughed, earning a smile and a giggle from her youngest boy. “Baby, you’re also having twins. That means you have one extra little baby in that belly of yours. You have two beautiful things kicking.”

“Yeah…damn Harry.” He laughed, turning his gaze to his mother’s once more. “You’re not…angry that I’m pregnant…are you?” His whole emotions changed quickly to worry. Maura kissed his head and shook her head.

“No, baby. You’re 21 now, you’re a grown boy. I’m glad it was with Harry, too. He’s part of our family now. I’m so proud of you, though. You and Greg are amazing people and the best sons anybody could ever ask for. You and Greg are the best things that have ever happened to me and your father and we’re so incredibly proud to call you our sons.” Niall could feel the tears streaming down his face at his mother’s words.

“I love you, mummy.” He whispered, pulling her into a gentle hug. Maura returned the gesture and kissed his temple, keeping her lips there for a few moments.

/

Harry stood in the doorway of Niall’s bedroom, watching his love and his mother cuddle. He was near tears at the sight. He couldn’t believe how precious his beautiful boyfriend was. “Oh, Harry.” Maura’s voice sounded, shaking him from his thoughts. Harry glanced up and grinned.

“Hey.” He replied, stepping fully into the room. His face lit up at Niall’s smile and followed Niall’s gesture as he waved him over to the bed. “Hello.” He whispered, leaning down to place his lips on Niall’s softly. Smiling into the kiss, Niall brought one hand up to Harry’s cheek and stroked the skin slightly.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Maura smirked, turning to leave the room. Once she had left, Harry crawled up into the bed and cuddled close to Niall.

“How are you?” Harry asked, his fingers tangled with Niall’s.

“Sore.” Niall giggled, kissing Harry’s knuckles.

“I’ll get the boys and we’ll all give you a lovely massage.” As soon as he said that, he yelled out for the boys. Niall laughed as the rushed footsteps thumped up the stairs.

“Where’s the fire?!” Louis yelped, looking around the room. Harry and Niall laughed and shook their heads.

“No fire, Lou…Ni’s in pain.” Harry answered, watching with amused eyes as the three lads jumped in to help. Niall laughed as hands began gently massaging him.

“I could get used to this.” Niall laughed, closing his eyes as his body allowed sleep to take over.


End file.
